


Fast Lane

by my_five_idiot_heros, winsomefreak



Series: St. Austin's School for Boys [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dom Josh, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Kitten Kink, M/M, Medical Play, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Punishment, Sex School, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sub Liam, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_five_idiot_heros/pseuds/my_five_idiot_heros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsomefreak/pseuds/winsomefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's senior for our boys attending St. Austin's. Just because they're celebrating their last year together doesn't mean everything will go so smoothly. Thanks for attending St. Austin's School for Boys, we hoped you enjoyed your stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We are back! Yes it has taken us fucking ages to get this up but here it is! Thank you everyone for being so patient as we hope you all like this as much as we do! A big thank you to our wonderful beta Harley and of course to the wonderful co-writer that is G. Thanks to Anna my beautiful sub and we hope you enjoy this story! Enjoy!

Harry is ecstatic. It's his final year at St. Austin's and as much as he loves it and loves Louis, he knows it's time to make his way into the world.

 

Harry, Niall and especially Liam have been making plans about what they're going to do after this year. God knows how Liam is with planning and the future. 

 

Harry was hoping to go to school in the States, wanting to get away from the country.

 

They're just starting the second semester, when everything gets intense and collages send their acceptance letters.

 

The first day of the second semester starts off well for Harry, he's got classes with the boys, an off period the same time as Louis, and he's made varsity track. There are a few new students in his classes that he's quickly made friends with, and overall he thinks it's a good start.

 

Harry goes through his classes, saying hi to old friends and getting ideas of how class might be. 

 

The day ends and Harry, as usual, starts making his way to Louis' class. He waits up for Louis every day and if he's held up late from his last class then Louis waits for him. Usually the former rather than the latter. He peeks in the class and sees Louis in front of the class standing and speaking very confidently. 

 

When the final bell rings and all the students scatter, Harry makes his way in toward Louis who is working.

 

Harry has made a few friends in Louis' class, he likes to think he's popular now, and some of them greet him on their way out. When everyone is gone, he waits silently and patiently for Louis to acknowledge him. 

 

Louis moves his papers around angrily, slamming them down and stacking them away. 

 

Harry decides to speak then, "You're hurting the papers." He states, moving closer to his boyfriend. 

 

"Harry, I'm not in a good mood." He states in a very harsh tone.

 

"Clearly." Harry says, holding Louis' arm with a gentle touch. "I think you need to breathe for a second. What's the matter?" He kisses his cheek. 

 

Louis just lets out a deep breath and rubs his eyes. "Nothing, nothing. How was your day, baby?" He asks taking both his hands.

 

"It was good, great even." Harry eyes him curiously. "Don't change the topic, Lou. I thought that was my thing." He jokes, pulling Louis closer. "Tell me what's wrong." 

 

"We'll talk about it at home, yeah? We need to talk anyways." Louis comments and kisses his forehead.

 

"Okay." Harry agrees easily. "Do you need help with your things?" 

 

"No, no. Just, just go home. I'll meet you at home." Louis tells him as calmly as possible.

 

Harry sighs, "Alright. I'll see you there, Sir." He gives him a kiss and proceeds to their room, wondering what's bothering Louis so much. 

 

Louis packs up what he needs and takes his time coming home, not wanting to face the music.

 

Harry freshens up and dressed accordingly. He waits for Louis to arrive anxiously in their living room.

 

Louis is on his way home, just irritated with the day's events. He unlocks the door and steps in, toeing his shoes off and letting out a deep breath.

 

When Louis arrives, Harry is seated on the couch alone with his phone in his hand. 

 

"Hey." He says simply and makes a beeline to the room.

 

"Hey..." Harry’s voice falters as the door is shut behind Louis. He walks to the door and knocks after a few moments of weighing whether or not to follow the Dom in. 

 

Louis groans, "Come in." 

 

Harry peeks in, body only halfway in. "You alright?" His voice was cautious. 

 

Louis sits up on the bed and rubs his eyes. "Yeah. Just peachy."

 

"Okay, that was a bad question." Harry sighs, "What's wrong, Lou?" 

 

Louis just sighs and pats his lap. "C'mere, love."

 

Harry sits cross legged on the bed in front of Louis instead. He wants to be able to see his eyes. The boy waits for Louis to start talking. 

 

Louis gives him a look before letting out a deep breath. "You know James right? My past sub?"

 

That's when Harry sits up straighter, more rigid. "Yeah," he says remembering about the story Louis told him about the sub who he made the mistake of falling in love with and then having a messy break up. He frowns taking one hand of Louis' to draw circles on as he listened. 

 

Louis swallows a lump, "He's my new teacher’s assistant."

 

Harry looks up at Louis with wide, unbelieving eyes. His head is reeling, unable to form any words to say. He detaches his hand from Louis'. 

 

Louis closes his eyes in annoyance. "He's been assigned to me for the rest of the year. I already asked the principal but there's nobody else that he can shadow." 

 

"That's just great. No, really, that's fucking great." Harry says, rolling his eyes and hopping off the bed to pace around the room. 

 

"Watch your language." Louis comments and stands up. "Look H, I won't speak to him about matters that don't pertain to school."

 

Harry ignores the first statement. "Did the both of you ever settle things down, you know, have some closure?" 

 

"No, we didn't. We just. Broke." Louis puts his hands on Harry's waist in attempt to calm him down.

 

Harry shakes his head and he knows his face is red, perhaps from frustration, anger, irritation or all of the above. 

 

"Look, I'm not the happiest about this either H, but we can't change it so we're going to have to just deal with it." Louis says in a louder voice.

 

Harry lets out a deep, deep breath, attempting to calm down and stop his head from thinking the worst. He trusts  Louis . It's  James that he doesn't trust. 

 

"No matter what happens we'll be alright, yeah?" Louis assures and keeps his voice low.

 

Harry nods his head, "Yeah, we'll be alright." He smiles, even though he knows Louis sees the apprehension and cautiousness in his eyes. 

 

Louis just kisses his cheek. "Go shower. You smell." And just like that all the tension drifts away.

 

"You do too! You sure you don't want to go first?" Harry teases. 

 

"Why don't we go take one together?" Louis offers and smirks.

 

"The best thing that came out of your mouth." Harry smiles, dimples shown. 

 

Louis takes his hand and with a wink, leads him to the bathroom.

 

*

 

It's dinner time in their dorm. They're eating and they're talking, everyone enjoying. 

 

Harry and Liam are talking about something that neither Louis nor Zayn could catch. They shrug it off and talk about their own thing. Dinner goes by very fast, in Harry's opinion. 

 

Dinner went well and the company was good. "One more year of this, boys. And then who knows?"

 

All of the people in the room nodded and there was a thoughtful silence for a moment. 

 

Dinner is cleaned up and everything is away when Josh and Niall come over to spend a bit of time.

 

"Niall!" Harry bounds over to give him a hug and he hops on his back for a piggy back ride. 

 

Louis gives Josh a hug, and they gather in the living room. The two littles have toys scattered and the Doms have some beer.

 

"How're you, Ni?" Harry asks the blond boy. 

 

"Perfect, my classes earlier went smoothly. Josh and I have some classes together and overall, I had a good day." Niall says, toys being completely ignored. 

 

Harry just nods and smiles, "That's really good, Ni." 

 

Niall gets distracted for a moment before picking up a stuffed bear from their pile of toys and giving Harry an almost identical one, but it was brown and Niall's was white. "Enough about school, H. I want to cuddle with you and my bear." He drags Harry along with him to the couch. 

 

Louis watches them, knowing the two needed to spend some cuddle time together. "Can I get you boys anything? Change? Milk?"

 

Harry shakes his head and so does Niall. They smile at Louis as a thank you then they get transported to their own little world. 

 

Louis looks over to Josh, "You excited that you're graduating this year?"

 

Josh grins at Louis, "Yeah, definitely. I already have my uni picked out and I'm hoping that I get accepted. But I'm going to miss all this." 

 

Louis chuckles and brings him close, kissing his temple. "Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

 

"You have but it's great to hear it every now and again." Josh says with a teasing tone. 

 

The eldest ruffles his hair, "I'm proud of you, Josh. You and Niall have come a long way. And you've become a really good person."

 

Josh scrunches up his nose. "Ni and I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you, Sir." 

 

Louis gives him another kiss to the temple. "You two did most of the work."

 

The other relents and smiles at Louis. He rests his head on the older boy's shoulder who sighs and smiles, "Our boys, I'm so proud of all of you." 

 

Josh cups Louis' face and pretends to get a tissue from an imaginary box and wipe his tears. "Don't get too emotional, Lou. We're running out of tissues." Josh teases. 

 

The Dom flicks him in the head, no malice but a teasing flick he knows he deserved, "Freaking weirdo." He lands another kiss though.

 

Josh laughs, "Yeah, I'm the weirdo." Josh points to the two boys cuddling on the couch  upside down.

 

Louis shakes his head and looks around, “where did Li and Z disappear off too? I could’ve sworn Zayn was just here drinking a beer… You didn’t see them run off did you?”

 

Josh shakes his head, "No, I didn’t. Did you?" 

 

Louis hums to himself before they’re interrupted when he sees Niall toddling over.

 

Niall left Harry on the couch, the other boy was pouting but he looks curious why Niall left him to go to the two Doms. 

 

"Daddy," he addresses Josh. "I think I need a change of nappies," he glances briefly at Louis to smile at him softly. 

 

Louis picks him up and brings him into his lap, "I will miss this little angel right here so much. He's so sweet I just want to eat him." Louis blows a raspberry in Niall's neck with a laugh.

 

The blond boy giggles and moves his neck away from Louis, he's kind of ticklish. "I'll miss you too, Sir. But don't eat me, I won't be very tasty." 

 

Louis kisses his shaggy blond hair, "Wherever you end up, you'll have to come visit so I can get my Nialler cuddles."

 

"Or you and H come visit us so I can have a playmate." Niall says. 

 

Louis kisses his forehead before handing him over to Josh. "Grand idea baby, but go get changed now so we can talk about it later."

 

Niall smiles at the Dom as Josh carries him out to change him. 

 

Louis looks over to Harry, "Little kitten, come here."

 

Harry smiles and stumbles over to Louis. "Yes, Daddy?" 

 

Louis pats his lap, "Come here angel. I want cuddles."

 

"Then you get cuddles!" He says dropping on to the couch next to Louis before climbing on his lap. 

 

Louis wraps his arms around him, "where did Li and Z shag off to?"

"Don't know, Daddy." Harry says, kissing his neck. 

 

Louis hums, "baby I love you but I got to go find Zayn okay?"

 

Harry frowns at Louis. "Stay here, please, Daddy." 

 

Louis sighs, "I think Zayn may have heard about James."

 

Harry sits up and gives Louis a determined look. "Then, I'll come with you to look for them...” 

 

Louis holds his hand before calling out to Josh where they're going. When they leave the house, he calls up Liam, knowing where Zayn pegged off too, Liam would have followed.

 

"Are you calling Liam? Did he answer already? What did he say? Where are they?" Harry bombards him with questions. 

 

"L-Louis? I'm scared." Is that Liam's voice on the other line?

 

"Li, baby, where are you?" Louis asks quickly, not liking the tone.

 

"Zayn is in Cowell's office yelling about you and some assistant, he's using a really loud tone." The poor boy whines.

 

"Lou, what did Li say?" Harry knows they were speaking now and is dying to know what's going on. 

 

Louis rushes the two of them over to the dean's office, "tell him to shut up and that I'm on my way."

 

Harry speaks up. "Li, we'll be there soon!" He rushes out before Louis ends the call even though he doesn't know what is going on. 

 

The two hurry across campus, knowing that by Zayn pulling this stunt they could both lose their jobs.

 

"Lou, please tell me what's going on...” Harry says as they walk along the halls. 

 

"Zayn went to go talk to Cowell about James, and apparently things got heated." He shakes his head and quickly looks for the Dean's office.

 

Harry stays silent until they get to the office, only nodding at Louis when he spoke. "I'm sure everything will be okay," he figures one of them must stay positive. 

 

They get into the main office and they can already hear Zayn shouting from the room.

 

"Liam." Harry points to the boy who was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. 

 

Louis rushes forward, "hey, hey, Liam baby it’s okay. Where's Zayn?"

 

"Inside, he's been there for a while..." Liam responds. 

 

Harry gives him a comforting hug, he stays calm for the both of them. 

"Harry you want to stay with Liam or come inside with me?" He asks softly but quickly.

 

"Li, will you be okay here if I go inside?" Harry asks his friend who nods. 

 

"I'll be okay, Haz... Go," he says. 

Louis walks in with Harry following, opening the door to a screaming match.

 

Harry stays behind Louis the whole time. 

 

"...and now he's got to fucking deal with this? And you won't fucking let him change fucking TA's? You're a fuck-" 

 

"That's enough Zayn." Louis interrupts him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

Harry stands beside Zayn too and holds his arm gently. 

 

"Mr. Cowell, I do believe Zayn is done here, I'm perfectly fine with the situation and Malik here had no boundaries coming in here today and for that I sincerely apologize." Louis speaks to Simon calmly.

 

Simon, who's very angry and has his arms crossed had actually liked the two of them. "Look, I do not appreciate the way you’ve stormed in here so blatantly rude and demanded something from me.”

 

To Louis it sounded as if Cowell was about to fire him on the spot, but Louis pleads and convinces him that this was just a one-time thing and because their track records are spotless that they should get a free pass this one time.

 

“Fine. Malik you're on probation, you have no right to come in here and speak to me like that." Cowell growls with a stern voice and a clenched jaw.

 

"Yes Sir, and I can promise it won't happen again." Louis promises to an angry looking Simon who honestly just wanted them the fuck out of his office.

 

Zayn gives Louis a look. But he knew what the consequences are, he knew what Louis was thinking right at this moment. And he was unable to keep the scoff from coming out. He just had to react some way.

 

Simon tells them to get the hell out, and Louis just grabs Zayn by his hair and drags him out.

 

Harry stumbles out with the two and goes to Liam with his arms wide open. 

"Zayn Malik what the hell were you thinking?" Louis screams just outside the door.

 

"What was I thinking? Louis you know what the fuck I was thinking. Do you honestly think I would sit there and do nothing when I know I  could have ?" Zayn roars, to which Harry and Liam jumped at, not liking what's going on. 

 

"It is none of your goddamn business Malik, I would've been fine, but no, your ass had to walk in there, scream at our boss, and risk our jobs! What the hell are you thinking?" Louis is beyond pissed as well, not understanding why.

 

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was being a good fucking best friend to you! Don't be daft, Louis.  It isn't doing you any good." Zayn hisses. 

 

"No don't try to justify yourself! You had no fucking right and you know that." Louis fights back.

 

"No right?" Zayn rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I saw what the hell happened to you because of  him . I was there the whole time, been with you through it. And now you dare say I had no right to do what I just did?" He runs a hand through his hair. 

 

"Zayn just stop. What you did was inexcusable, that's our fucking boss! I appreciate your intention but you were way out of line." Louis' tone is overly disappointed. 

 

Zayn's head hurts, his throat hurts and he couldn't do this anymore, couldn't argue with Louis. "To hell with Simon, Louis." Zayn mutters but it has enough venom and it resounds in their ears as if it was shouted. "He doesn't know half of the things I know. He doesn't know a lot of things.  Especiall y this." 

 

"It wasn't your place and that's the bottom line." Louis shouts which brings a whimper to Harry. Louis sighs, not liking to scare his boy. The Dom wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss to his temple. Louis lets out a breath and glares at Zayn, "get your ass in my office." 

 

Zayn gives him the same glare and walks away to the direction of Louis' office without a single word. The Dom was followed by Liam, who held on to his hand to comfort him. 

 

"Liam, go to your room. I will deal with Zayn in private. Harry go with him please." He growls out the orders.

 

Liam freezes but he gives Zayn a kiss on the cheek and walks back to Harry.

 

Harry reluctantly leaves his Dom to go to Liam's side. One of Liam’s arms winds around his waist. 

 

"Behave you two. Go to Niall and Josh's yeah?" Louis kisses both of their heads.

 

"We will, Sir." Liam answers for them. 

 

"I'll see you later at Niall's, Lou?" Harry asks. 

 

"Yes babe. Love you." He murmurs quietly and then quickly follows after Zayn. 

 

"Love you," Harry responds and looks at Liam. "I'm worried, Li..." 

 

*

 

Louis takes a deep breath before stepping into his office. "Zayn."

 

"Louis," Zayn acknowledges him. 

 

"I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you had no right to throw a fit in Simon's office like a fucking four year old." His voice was dark and shadowed anger.

 

"Then what was I supposed to do, Louis? Sit around in our room, knowing what's really going on and not do anything?" Zayn asks, soft but cold as ice. The two of them are like fire and ice when they get mad. 

 

"Yes. It was not. Your. Business. What you did was unacceptable and you crossed a line." Louis growls crossing his arms.

 

He couldn't argue with the last point, he  did cross a line but he had no regrets. "I didn't do it only for you, I did it for Harry." Zayn says, dismissive. 

 

"And for that I thank you, but that doesn't clear your punishment and you know that." Louis voice is rough but calm.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes but nods. He knows Louis wouldn't let this pass and he never hoped he would. 

 

"What do you think your punishment should be?" Louis sighs and shakes his head.

 

Zayn thinks about that for a second. His punishment may be different than what Louis would have in mind but he gives it a shot. "Corner time to think about what I've done, paddle with a butt plug and denial for a certain amount of time." 

 

"Really? That's all you think?" Louis asks sarcastically as he walks a sits behind his desk.

Zayn rolls his eyes again, "Well, what the fuck do  you think my punishment should be?" Then he adds in, "Since I can't think of anything fitting." 

 

Louis' eyes light up and he slaps Zayn across the cheek. "Excuse me?"

 

Zayn just stands there frozen and unbelieving. He knew fights with Louis were intense since the man could handle practically anyone despite his physique. But he'd never envisioned himself here in this situation when he came into Simon's office this morning. Zayn glares at Louis but doesn't move, he stands there fighting with his best friend about a boy who they thought was out of their lives forever. "James isn't even here yet and look at what's happening." 

 

Louis throws his hands up and shakes his head, "I'm disappointed in you. What you did was unacceptable." He scoffs, "you're such a disappointment." He shakes his head and starts to head for the door.

 

‘You're such a disappointment’ these words repeat in Zayn's head continuously even after Louis has left. He sits on the closest chair and tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest from of those words. It feels like hours since their fight and Zayn sits their replaying the scene over and over in his head. He's torn between what Louis thinks is right and what he thinks is right. He sits there, alone, for the longest time. 

 

He goes to Niall's room to fetch Liam, the only one who can make this better. He doesn't really remember making his way to the boy's dorm room but, before he knows it he's knocking on the door. 

 

Josh opens the door smiling brightly but the second he sees Zayn's face he frowns, "Z...what's going on?"

 

"Had a fight with Louis, is Liam here?" Zayn asks, looking around the room, voice solemn and lost.

 

Josh nods and says nothing, letting him in. 

 

Liam, who was just laying with Niall and Harry on the bed poked his head up in concern.

 

"Hate to cut your reunion short, boys, but is it alright if I steal Liam away for a bit?" Zayn asks not able to look them in the eyes. 

 

Harry nods with Niall, both scared to say something as they looked at Zayn expression.

 

Zayn doesn't miss the concerned look from Josh and the rest of the gang, so he gives each of them a kiss. He ruffles Niall's and Harry's hair before taking Liam's hand a heading for the door. 

 

"Zayn? What's going on?" Harry asks standing up shaking, "where’s Louis?"

 

"I don't know where Louis went Haz, I thought he would've picked you up by now." Zayn says to the boy in an unkind tone.

 

"He didn't, I..." Harry knows he looks so lost right now. "Are  you okay, Z?" 

 

Zayn just rubs his eyes, "he's- he's really pissed. And um. I really don't know how I feel right now. But James is fucking everything up and he isn't even here yet." Zayn grumbles out around the lump in his throat.

 

Harry gives him a tight hug while whispering in his ear, "Everything's going to be alright." He pulls away, "Lou's as worked up about it as you and maybe he took it out on you somehow." He hides the way he's unsettled because of James. 

 

Zayn just shrugs dejectedly, "he's pretty pissed at me. I don't know what's going to happen between us."  

 

"Just give him time to calm down, Z." Harry says, "And thank you... For speaking up when I couldn't. Even if it did risk your job." Harry knows that he did it for his best friend's sake and he knows the risk Zayn took doing that, how much he was willing to give up for Louis. 

 

"Might've just cost me Louis. Goodnight Harry we'll see you tomorrow." He mumbles and quickly shoos Liam out of the room with him.

 

Harry sits down next to Niall on the bed upset and defeated. 

 

Josh lets out a sigh, "Harry, come to the kitchen a minute, we need to speak in private."

 

Harry nods and moves off the bed. "Cuddle after this, Ni?" 

 

"Yeah, Haz. Go with J. I'll be alright." The blond says. 

 

Harry moves to the kitchen with Josh, his hands anxious and twiddling thumbs.

 

Josh leans on the kitchen counter and clears his throat, "Harry what's going on with Louis and Zayn?"

 

Harry begins to tell the story, "There's this thing about James..." 

 

"James Dawson? Louis' ex- boyfriend?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, that's him... He's Louis' TA now and Zayn was informed about it. So he went to Simon's office and lashed out." Harry says. 

 

Josh frowns, "wait James is Louis' TA? How the hell did that happen?"

 

"I don't know, J. One day Louis was just acting off and a  bit moody. He was assaulting the stack of papers on his desk," Harry remembers easily, "And when he came home he said that he had no choice but take James as his TA."  

 

"So Zayn went there to change Louis' TA? Why?" He asked confused.

 

"He was protecting Louis. He didn't want him to... Go through hell again just because of James." Harry had thought of this long and hard before and now he had the right answer. 

 

Josh shakes his head, "no wonder that was Zayn's reaction... You better watch out yeah? Especially if the tension is high..."

 

"Watch out?" Harry asks, confused.

 

"When Louis and Zayn fight, it gets dirty. The subs always got caught in it." Josh says in a displeased tone.

 

"But someone has to stop them, right? Has this happened before?" Harry asks. 

 

"Nobody likes it but it has happened before. Zayn played with Louis' crush a while back, before your time, but it happened, and it was bad." Josh recalls.

 

"What did Lou do?" Harry tried to imagine that happening but fails. 

 

"Just stopped talking to Zayn and Liam. It really hurt the two, and every time we were all in the same room, it went icy." Josh peeks a look outside to check on Niall.

 

"But it did get better? It didn't take that long or anything?" 

 

"It took a month. But Louis can hold grudges, let me tell you that." 

 

"So can Zayn," Harry comments. "I just don't want them fighting anymore. I mean, the James thing is already bad enough. Z and Lou fighting would make it even worse." 

 

Josh sighs, "talk to him about it later. He's probably still furious" He explains and gives Harry a pat on the back.

 

"Can I stay with you guys until I know where he is exactly?" 

 

"Of course yeah. You can play with Niall while I call up dinner." Josh steps forward to peck his cheek.

 

"Sure, J." Harry walks back to Niall and found that he was lying on the bed with his head on three pillows.

 

"Hey, H. You wanna lay beside me?" He asks patting the bed without opening his eyes. 

 

Harry walks and launches himself on the bed. He allows Niall to drape himself over him.

 

When Josh calls them to eat dinner, they rush to the table.

 

Josh sets down some Mac and cheese, and some orange juice. "Eat up boys, maybe we can watch a movie after." He kisses each boy on the head and takes a seat himself.

 

"Thank you," Harry says. They all eat and the silence reminds him of his Dom.

 

"H, call Louis yeah? Make sure he's at home. You, come on blondie, bath time." Were Josh's words after dinner and picking up Niall.

 

The curly headed boy nods. He heads to the bed and searches for his phone. When he finds it, he looks for Louis' name and calls it. 

 

Louis, who's on his third cigarette picks it up. "What?" He asks with a bite.

 

"Oh... I-I'm sorry... I just-" Harry says a little shakily.  He makes a move to end the call, jumpy from Louis' cold voice. 

 

Louis sighs, "No, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" He asks puffing out a breath of smoke.

 

"I just wanted to check on you..." Harry murmurs into the phone. "Where are you?" 

 

"I'm at a bar. I won't be home till late." He sighs and there a smash of a bottle in the background.

 

"You're alone?" Harry asks, very worried. "Do you want some company?" The least he can do is ask, he wants to be able to do something for Louis. 

 

"No." The answer came fast and angry. "Stay with Josh. Don't go near Liam and Zayn do you understand me?" Louis growls and smashes another bottle. 

 

"Lou, calm down." Harry's voice is urgent. "I'm in Ni and J's dorm right now. I'm worried about you. Will you even come home tonight?" 

 

"I don't know. I don't want to be in the same room with him right now." He spits out and takes another breath. "I'm fine. Just behave for Josh. If I get one bad review you'll be punished not from only Josh but me as well. Understood?"

 

"Yes, Sir." He responds immediately. "I'll be good. Please take care of yourself." 

 

"Good boy. I love you." He mumbles softly.

 

"I love you more, Lou." Harry replies just as soft. Then Louis ends the call. Harry was comforted slightly but not enough to  not think about his boyfriend. He keeps telling himself that it'll be okay. 

 

Josh comes out, "babe, you talk to him?" He asks a bottle in hand.

 

"Yes, just got off the phone. I doubt that he'll come home." Harry sulks. 

 

Josh sighs, "You can stay here yeah? Take my bed, I sleep with Ni anyways." He holds up the bottle and gives it a little shake, "think you need one?"

 

Harry shakes his head, "No thank you, I think I'm fine." He sits on the other bed with his legs crossed.

 

Josh shrugs, "suit yourself. Warm milk always makes Ni feel better. Get some sleep." Josh whispers and kisses his temple before retreating to Niall and his shares bed.

 

"Good night." Harry exchanges good night's with the two before the light is turned off. He doesn't fall asleep. 

 

* 

 

The next morning the boys take the day off from school. No one wanted to face the day.

 

Niall and Harry were playing with their phones while Josh was just lying down, biting Niall's leg when he was too loud. 

 

"Harry, maybe you should go check on Louis now yeah?" He offers kissing his new bite.

 

"I'd rather just stay here for a while, J." Harry says continuing what he's doing. 

Josh frowns, "I thought you and Lou we're going to talk?"

 

"Yes but I don't even know where he is." Now he's just coming up with excuses. 

 

"Don't bullshit me, Harry. You're his boyfriend and sub, you need to go talk to him." Josh repeats with his voice an octave higher.

 

"J, I'd rather stay here." Harry's tone was defiant. He sees Niall give him a look that he shouldn't be arguing with Josh right now but he ignores it. 

 

Josh stands up and crosses his arms. "Don't disobey me. Go see your Dom or else." 

 

Harry crosses his arms as well. "Why don't you go see him since you're the one that wants to?" 

 

"Excuse Me? What's gotten into you?" He growls.

 

"Nothing." Harry says plainly, taking his phone in his hands and playing a game. 

 

Josh glares at him, "you've got to the count of three before I get pissed and my belt comes down on your ass. One."

 

"Josh..." Harry tries, he's suddenly regretting speaking that way to Josh. 

 

"Two." He raises his voice and eyes Harry.

 

Harry stands up with his phone in his hand and goes to do as Josh says.

 

"I'm telling Louis about this Harry. You don't disobey Doms, you understand that?" Josh calls after him.

 

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry, Sir." Harry hangs his head. 

 

Josh shakes his head and shuts the door, going back to his baby.

 

Harry's feet carry him all over the campus in search of Louis. The last place he went to was Louis' shared room with Liam and Zayn. 

 

He knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it, hoping Zayn is there or maybe Louis. He doesn't exactly know Zayn's schedule but Liam, surely, is in class. He's an exceptional student.

 

The door swings open, Louis at the entrance, arms crossed. "Would you like to tell me why I just got a call from Josh about your misbehavior?" 

 

"Hello to you too, Lou." Harry says sarcastically. "I just didn't want to bug you and I didn't know if you were here or still out without me." 

 

Louis crosses his arms, "lose the attitude, and regardless you shouldn't misbehave with another Dom, it is embarrassing because you are a reflection of me and how I've trained you, and you do  not misbehave in front of another Dom am I  clear ?" 

 

Harry sighs, "Yes, crystal clear, Sir." He tries to look into the room to see if Zayn or Liam is there but the view was not enough to tell. "Is Z in there?" He asks. 

 

"He's been kicked out for a bit. Don't change the topic." Louis growls to him.

 

He ignores that out of shock. "Kicked out?" Harry gasps, he wasn't expecting  that from happening. 

 

"He's with Liam for a while, stop changing the subject." He says louder.

The boy winces and stays silent but not before apologizing. He lowers his eyes and decides not to push anymore. 

 

"I told you to behave at Josh's, and did you?" He asks calmly.

 

"No, Sir, I didn't." Harry says regretfully. 

 

"Go to the corner, you have thirty minutes before the paddle and belt." He orders and heads back to his room.

 

Harry nods and goes towards the corner quickly. He waits there until the thirty minutes are up. It seems interminable but he managed. 

 

Louis is seatedon the couch when the time is up, "get your paddle from your room."

 

"Yes, Sir." Harry says, rushing to get the paddle. Once he has it in his hands he goes back to Louis and gives the paddle to him. 

 

"You don't misbehave. Ever." He growls and strips Harry then and there. Louis asks the proper questions and then starts landing swats all over Harry's pale bottom.

 

Harry becomes tense and simply can't go to the state where he'd become pliant under Louis' control. He takes the punishment, however. 

 

"Get up. Nose in the corner, twenty minutes." He says and doesn't spare him a second look while he goes out for a smoke.

 

Harry nods and heads to the corner, silent but still kind of tense. He definitely feels the sting all over his bum. 

 

"Harry come out here!" Louis calls from the patio.

 

Harry moves to the patio once he heard Louis call out for him. "You called, Sir?" 

 

Louis pats his lap, "come here kitten."

 

The boy moves to sit on his lap, ignoring the pain. He wants to be close to his Louis. 

 

Louis wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry for being angry little Haz."

 

"It's alright, Lou," Harry says, attempting to move further into Louis' embrace, if that's even possible. 

 

Louis kisses the top of his head. "It's just this thing with James, you know? I'm really stressed out about it."

 

"I'm really stressed about it too... To be honest, I'm having difficulty in getting my head in the right space..." Harry's voice got softer towards the end. 

 

Louis kisses his temple. "I'm sorry baby, I should be the one to help with that." He frowns, "Would you like to be little Harry tonight?"

 

Harry thinks about it for a moment before deciding against it. He shakes his head, leaning his forehead on Louis' after. "No, thank you, Sir...”

 

Louis nods, "it's just us two tonight then. We can cuddle for hours." He promises and starts to nibble on Harry's neck.

 

"That sound really good," Harry says. He wants to talk about what actually happened when Louis went out but he waits until they're inside. 

 

Louis starts to make a mark on Harry as if to  warn everyone that Harry is his and  he kissed the bruise.

 

Not that anyone would doubt that he's Louis'.  Harry makes a mental note to wear a shirt that will show off the marks that Louis is giving him. He likes being claimed and it's sort of hot when Louis gets territorial. 

 

Louis wraps him up in his arms, "little one? Can you go make me a cuppa please?"

 

Harry grumbles, not wanting to pull away but, he does what's asked and goes inside to make Louis his cuppa. 

 

Louis watches him before getting on the phone and calling someone.

Harry whistles while waiting for the water to boil. He moves around the kitchen freely. 

 

"Yeah. Alright thanks babe." He finishes up his call just as Harry comes back.

 

"Who was that?" The boy asks handing Louis his and taking one for himself. 

 

"Don't worry about it love. Thanks for the cuppa." He smiles and kisses his cheek as Harry falls back into his lap.

 

Harry gives a lopsided smile, wanting to know about the call. He figures that, if it was okay for him to know, Louis would’ve told him, and that Louis would’ve explained what he wanted to know. The fact that Louis was being so secretive made him wonder. What couldn’t Louis talk to him about and was it going to be like this from now on because of James?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally almost forgot to upload today! We have had this chapter waiting and ready and we hope that we can stick to some sort of schedule! We hope you like this new chapter! As always thank you to the wonderful co-writer G, fabulous beta H, and my baby girl Anna! Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
> X  
> em

Harry was nervous all day. It was only lunch time and he just wanted school to be over. Noticing his stiff posture and silent speech, Liam lays a hand on his shoulder as they're seated in the mess hall.

 

"Harry? Is something wrong?" The two haven't spoken in a couple of days, the rift between their Doms setting a divide between the two subs.

 

Harry figures that there was no point in lying, it was apparent, even to him, that he was restless all day. He just wants out, he wants to stay at home and sleep and put things back in place. He wants a lot of thing, like James out of his head, like Louis and Zayn to be alright, to ease the tension he feels but obviously he can't get everything he wants. "No, Li... Everything's been tense lately and it's really off putting."

 

Liam sighs, squeezing the shoulder he was holding softly. "Are you going to be able to meet James after school? I know you normally go to Louis' after so this is a chance for you to meet this dude, yeah?"

 

"D'you know him, Li? Is he nice?" Harry asks, already feeling insecure and uneasy because of James.

 

He doesn't answer Liam's questions because honestly doesn't know the answers.

 

"No I don't. Never met him, just heard stories." The older sighs as he sees Zayn practically telling him to get his bum over there with just a finger.

 

"I guess you have to go, Li..." Harry groans sadly. He gives Liam a hug, tighter than usual because he missed the boy.

 

The boy smiles in response and then quickly makes his way to his own Dom.

 

Harry sighs as he watches him go, he should talk to Louis about this whole matter, if it's hard for him and Zayn it's hard for him and Liam too.

 

Niall and Josh joins Harry soon after. "Hey, H."

 

"Hey, boys." He responds glumly.

 

Josh lays a gentle hand on his hand, "Hey, you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"I'd rather not, thank you." The boy replies and he attempts to lighten the mood a tad. "So, what've you been up to?" He speaks with a smile.

 

Josh and Niall share a look before they just eat lunch. "Um, just getting all our classes in order."

 

"The school year has barely started and I just want to graduate." Josh smiles holding Niall's hand.

 

"Graduation," Harry groans. "Don't you think everything's going too fast? Or is it just me?" he half complains.

 

The blond can't keep a smirk off his face, "It's so surreal. We got sent here in back in like secondary school and now we're _fucking_ graduating."

 

Harry couldn't help but smile because of Niall's excitement. "You're getting _fucking_ old too," he sticks his tongue out at him.

 

"We're fucking like we're bunnies though." He winks and then laughs.

 

"You're an absolute shit." Harry slaps his arm and laughs out loud.

 

"You love me." Niall winks just as Josh pats his thigh to hurry and finish lunch.

 

"You are definitely wrong." Harry counters flicking his nose in obvious distaste for the boy.

 

Josh smiles and then turns to Harry, "So have you spoken to Louis?"

 

"I have, a little... It's all very unclear since we're still looking for a balance and feeling our way through this whole thing, 'specially with Z and Li." Harry says, ignoring the urge to dodge the subject altogether.

 

Josh nods in understand, "They still in the dog house?"

 

"Yeah, they are. I have to talk to Louis about it. Try to change his mind or something..." Harry shrugs, knowing once Louis had his mind to something it was very hard to change.

 

The older Dom sighs, "Good luck with that. If you need some help we’re here for you too, babe."

 

He smiles warmly with nothing but the truth.

 

"Thank you," Harry mutters, already knowing that he might be talking to a brick wall later, Louis could be open but he sometimes isn't.

 

The bell rings to dismiss them, "Be nice to him yeah, don't give him a reason to fuck with you." Josh advises and kisses the top of his head. He grabs Niall's hand and the two walk to their next class with dopey smiles.

 

"No PDA!" Harry calls out before heading out of there too. He goes to his next class, then the next one and the next one. It's all a blur to him. He was half listening during the whole time and he thinks some of his classmates asked him questions yet, he doesn't remember answering.

 

The final bell has rung, and honestly it scares him. He packs up his stuff slowly and starts making his way to Louis' class.

 

Then in the middle of the way there, he starts pep talking himself. "You can do this Harry, it's for him and Zayn too."

 

When he reaches the classroom, there's a dark chestnut haired boy leaning over Louis' desk and flipping through some papers and he's definitely _not_ Louis.

 

He doesn't walk into the classroom though, he stays and tries to watch what's going to happen.

 

The boy continues to flip through papers, until Louis comes out from his office and hands him a stack of papers. They speak a few words before Louis catches Harry's eye. He waves him in with the motion of two fingers.

 

He walks in and he stands a little straighter. He gives Louis a kiss on his cheek a little show of his possessiveness. He finally pieces it together, this must be _him_.

 

"Hey, none of that." Louis whispers softly to him in his ear before kissing his temple and holding his lips there.

 

"James this is my boy, Harry, he's a student here." Louis introduces Harry to James with a protective hand on his lower back.

 

"Hello, Harry. I'm James. I've been hearing good things about you both from Louis and other people around here." He holds out his hand for Harry to take.

 

To Harry, it seemed genuine enough but there's this feeling in his gut that the real James is hiding behind that smile. He takes the hand to be polite and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, James."

 

He throws in a smile too and he notices that his voice sounds more confident and sure than he feels. He has the urge to be all territorial but he's setting that aside now since James didn't really do anything bad to him.

 

Louis nods curtly, "James if you could finish grading those assignments tonight and have them done by class tomorrow that'd be great." The eldest instructs. He keeps his hand on Harry's lower back and kisses his temple again because he can feel him tense up.

 

"Yes, _Sir_." James is quick to reply with a smirk.

 

If Harry wasn't tensed earlier, he definitely was now. He keeps his mouth shut, though. He _knows_ that James is trying to rile him up.

 

Louis digs his nails into Harry's back as a warning. "Thank you, James. See you tomorrow." He ends the conversation quickly and grabs his things.

 

Harry ignores the little pain he felt and just gets out with Louis. He doesn't show any emotion on his face but he glances at James who's looking a bit smug and pleased with himself.

 

They leave quickly, Louis keeping a hard face on as they get to the dorms. "Harry." He starts off the second the door is closed.

 

"Sir?" Harry replies, face and body language still passive, almost indifferent.

 

"You don't think James could tell? Tell you practically wanted to bite me just to claim your territory?" He rubs a hand over his eyes and starts taking off his jacket.

 

"I could tell that he knows he has that effect on me and that he likes it." Harry mutters, going back to standing stiffly.

 

"Do not provoke him, you understand me? It's going to end up with shit hitting the fan and I'm not having that." He explains in a firm voice before stripping off his suspenders.

 

"Me? He's trying to provoke _me_. Not the other way around." His tone is soft and meek but there's an underlying frustrated tone.

 

"I'm serious, okay? Don't talk to him unless you have to, and when you do you will respect him, is that clear? You're a reflection of me and I don't want me bastard of an ex thinking that I have disrespectful sub." His eyes are cold to match his tone, and his arms are crossed over his rising chest.

 

"I understand, Lou." He gives up and decides to choose his battles. He was tired of arguing with Louis.

 

"Go get changed and do your homework, and watch your speech you know better than to call me Lou." He mumbles and waves him off.

 

Harry quickly changes clothes, he reviews for a quiz and does his assignments. That took his head off of their mini-fight for about an hour or two before he goes to find Louis again. He sees him on the couch sitting and he strides over there silently. He puts his hands on Louis' shoulders, massages him and kisses his neck. "I'm sorry about earlier," he whispers in Louis' ear.

 

Louis pulls him into his lap, they boy naked save for his tight briefs, and kisses his neck. "Me too, my love. It's just this is so overwhelming."

 

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't help but react the way I did, guess I wasn't ready to meet him after all." He grumbles, head on the Dom's chest.

 

Said Dom keeps his hand laying on Harry's hair. "I understand baby, I know you don't want him near me at all, but this is how things are and we need to accept that. That being said, I don't want you to do what you pulled off in my class. It showed some things to him I'd rather not disclose."

 

He keeps his hands rubbing up and down Harry's goose bumped arms, his way of holding him tight.

 

"I'll try to... Tolerate it. Let me get used to it first. It's so unsettling, Lou." Harry whines, annoyed when it came out as if he's being needy. (Maybe he is but let's not dwell on that.)

 

Louis flicks his nose, "No whining, I don't like whiners." He explains and then grabs hold of Harry's hand. "You going to make dinner or shall I?"

 

Harry pouts but he's grateful the tension subsided a bit. "I'll make dinner," he heads to the kitchen but stops and turns around. "Can I have a kiss first?"

 

Louis stands to wraps his arms around him and plant a kiss on his pretty pink lips. "I love you."

 

"I love you more." Harry smiles because he knows he's a cheeseball. "Anything you want in particular?"

 

"You." He whispers softly before kissing him with more passion. "Only you."

 

Harry practically swoons and he feels his stomach flutter. He can't comprehend how much he loves Louis but instead he clarifies himself, "I meant for dinner, Lou," after pulling away when he runs out of breath.

 

"Still you." He smiles and gropes his ass. "But if must choose a food I'm quite in the mood for something with carbs." He kisses his temple softly.

 

Harry laughs and moves away from Louis, sadly. But he needs to make dinner. "I have to make dinner, Lou, sometimes we have to eat, and our bodies have needs." Harry points a finger at him playfully giving him a small lecture.

 

Louis flicks his tongue out before getting a call. He grabs his phone, and after seeing the caller I.D., he makes his way to the patio.

 

Harry ignores the urge to listen in but instead makes his way to the kitchen.

 

Louis comes back in a few minutes later, "I'm going to go pick up Liam. He'll be staying with us for a while." He states simply.

 

"Alright, I'll set the table for three, then? Or four?" Harry asks, absentmindedly.

 

"Three." He declares without another word, grabbing things and kissing Harry's shoulder, "I'll be back my muffin I'm going to go grab him."

 

"Be quick, Sir! Before your dinner cools!" Harry shouts before Louis shuts the door.

 

Louis heads down the hall and into Liam's dorm room. He knocks on the door and waits patiently.

 

Liam opens the door soon. _That was quick,_ he thinks, honestly he's grateful.

 

Louis wraps his arms around the sobbing boy in attempts to console him. "Baby why didn't you tell me he was drinking again?"

 

"I thought he'd snap out of it soon!" Liam whines, obviously distressed about the whole situation.

 

Louis shakes his head and kneels in front of him so they’re seeing eye to eye, "Liam, how long?"

 

"Since the night you kicked him out?" Liam says, fingers on his temple.

 

Louis sighs, "Shit, I should've known he'd do something like that. I'll talk to him tomorrow once he's sobered up but you might as well come with me pup. He's mean when he's drunk."

 

"I think... I-I'll stay with him..." Liam says glancing at Louis before closing his eyes once more. "To t-take care of him."

 

"No Li, you called me for a reason. You're staying with us. No arguments." He says standing up and taking his hand.

 

"What about him, Lou?" Liam's voice is full of concern, he genuinely doesn't know what to do.

 

"I'll send Josh over little pup, don't worry. Now come along, Harry's got dinner waiting for you."

 

He kisses his forehead and keeps his lips there.

 

Liam who looks like he was about to turn back around and just take care of Zayn just silently follows the Dom.

 

Louis keeps a protective arm wrapped around him. "He'll be okay, love." He whispers as they walk down the hall.

 

Harry was just finishing placing the utensils on the table when the two of them arrived.

 

"Go wash up, please." He whispers to Liam's and gives him a little push to the bathroom.

 

"What's going on with Liam?" Harry asks once he's out of earshot.

 

The Dom frowns and sighs, "Zayn is having an episode. Being in a right hissy fit." Louis rolls his eyes wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

 

Harry doesn't say anything but his mouth is turned downward, displeased.

 

Louis kisses his frown, "Why don't you go see if you have some clothes for him?"

 

Harry nods, pulling free from Louis. He goes to the room to get Liam some clothes.

 

While the eldest made a plate for Liam, he contemplates whether or not he should go and talk to Zayn. His actions were disappointing and he knew it was his fault.

 

Harry comes back soon enough with Liam behind him. He was dressed and he looked a tiny bit better.

 

"Sit, sit, it’s dinner time boys." Louis quickly ushers them into their chairs and presses a kiss on each of their foreheads.

 

"Thank you, Sir." Harry smiles and Liam just nods at him.

 

The dinner goes by with minimal talking but all around the environment is good natured despite the previous happenings.

 

Harry breaks the silence, "Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" He says as he finishes his dinner. He was very curious about what happened earlier.

 

Louis groans, hoping his sub would take the hint and not bring up the subject at all tonight. He clears his throat but before he gets a chance Liam starts off shyly.

"Erm, Zayn has a problem when he gets angry. He drinks a lot and can get out of control sometimes. And w-when he's drunk he can get even meaner." His words wobble a few times here and there but overall Louis can estimate how much strength it took for him to say that.

 

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know... Thank you for telling me...” He realizes how much Liam trusts both him and his Dom. But he also felt bad for him, he can only imagine how it must be for him.

 

"I didn't mean to pry...”

 

The hurt boy just shrugs, "It’s okay, I mean if I just show up at your place you probably want to know why." He tries to make it better because he sees Louis giving Harry a slightly angry look.

 

"But it's rude of me to just ask that...” Harry hangs his head. He knows Liam's nice but sometimes he's too nice. It's admirable, really.

 

"It is quite rude, Harold." Louis jumps in quite cross actually.

 

Harry lowers his eyes, he knows it was. He didn't think before he spoke.

 

The Dom shakes his head in obvious distaste.

 

"Sir he didn't mean-" Liam starts off but Louis just holds his hand up.

 

"Harry, go shower." Is all he demands in a monotone.

 

Harry briefly looks at Louis' expression and decides to just get in the shower. He does as told without a sound, leaving the table and entering the shower but not before getting some clothes and his towel.

 

The Dom goes over to take the plates away. "I'm sorry about him Liam, he's just curious."

 

"I-it's okay, Sir. I know it's hard not to be. And I would've told him that eventually." Liam explains, genuinely okay with telling Harry what he did.

 

The Dom gets on his tippy toes to kiss his hair. "Come on outside. I'll get you some tea and we can have that chat."

 

Liam smiles at him and nods. "I'll wait for you outside, Sir."

 

The eldest smiles and he quickly goes to put the kettle on. Once the tea is brewed he pours it into cups and heads outside.

 

Liam was silent, perhaps lost in his thoughts. One moment he was alone, the next Louis was beside him already. He must've been distracted.

 

When the Dom notices he sits down in his own chair and pats his lap. "Come here, pup."

 

Liam moves forward timidly. He sits on the Dom's lap and instinctively wraps his arms around him.

 

The elder keeps his arms wrapped around the other subs waist. "Tell me what happened."

 

"The night he moved out of here... He was just off. I mean I know he's upset about it but I woke up to an empty bed in the middle of the night, I called him and found out he was drinking." Liam said, voice low.

 

The Dom shakes his head, "I suppose I could talk to him instead?" He pets up and down his back like he used to do when Liam was upset.

 

"That'll help a lot, Lou. It only started when you guys fought, not that I'm blaming you it's just really what's causing it. Maybe if you two fix it, he'll go back to the way he was before...” Liam melts in Louis' arms as he soothes his hand up and down his spine.

 

Louis frowns, "I'll go over soon. I'll talk to him, puppy." He kisses up and down his spine.

 

"Please do." Liam replies quickly.

 

They sit like that for a while. They finish their teas and then eventually go back inside to be with

 

Harry was sitting on the couch, the dishes and the table were already clean.

 

They cuddle on the couch, Liam practically glued to Louis' lap because it's the only comfort he's gotten in a long time. Harry is fine with it, even finding a nice little place by Louis' feet.

 

Harry rests his head on Louis' knee. He's silent the whole time. It's comfortable.

 

He could pretend everything's okay.

 

The TV is on as background noise, but otherwise they're content.

 

Liam eventually dozes off but before he could sleep too long, he wakes up again. He moves to make some space between him and Louis, he must be tiring the Dom out.

 

Said Dom shakes his head keeping him locked in his arms. "Come on pup you can sleep with us."

 

"I can sleep on the couch. I don't want to bother you two too much..." Liam politely declines.

 

Even Harry shakes his head for this one, but it's Louis who speaks. "You're sleeping with us, Li."

 

Liam just chuckles, "Why did I even bother, I knew you'd say that." He's grateful for them, really, but he misses his boyfriend too, maybe he should call to check up on him, or ask Josh how he's doing. Louis called Josh to tend to Zayn in the meantime.

 

Josh tells him he barely managed to calm the dude down before he sort of just put him in bed and left the room. Next thing he knows he's snoring and drooling everywhere.

 

Liam thanks him and bids him good night. He tells both Harry and Louis this, "He's really abusing his body, he barely sleeps, he smokes god knows how much cigarettes, and he drinks a lot but doesn't eat too much. It's getting out of hand, Lou." He could hear himself practically whine to both of them.

 

The elder takes a deep breath. "Maybe it’s best that I talk to him tonight, Li. Don't worry."

 

Liam takes a deep breath as well and nods. "I can't _not_ worry, Lou." Liam pouts, "Especially when I'm not with him."

 

Louis rubs his back, "Sleep, Li. You look exhausted." The Dom was right. Despite the fact he had two places to sleep between Louis and Zayn, Liam's eyes looked like they lost color. He had slight bags drooping from his eyes and his energy just wasn't all there.

 

The puppy nods his head, knowing that Louis only wants what's best for him. "Can H come with me?" Liam asks, already fully aware that the Dom won't budge, he wouldn't stop until he did exactly what he was told.

 

Louis chuckles lightly, "Yeah kitten can go with you. No funny business though. Just straight to bed. I'll go check on Zayn and then join you two."

 

They both nod and give Louis a kiss. Harry kisses him square on the lips and Liam gives him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Lou." Harry says softly.

 

"I'll be in bed soon, my love. Don't think you're getting away with your nosy ass earlier today." He says softly without any malice.

 

"I expected nothing less, Sir," Harry replies. "Love you." He gives him one last kiss before taking Liam's arm and heading to bed.

 

Letting out a breath, Louis gets up to grab his phone, wallet, and keys, and quickly proceeds to head to Liam's room.

 

Before he knows it he's there, and he hadn't even thought of what to say or do.

 

He has a key of course, purely for emergencies only though. He opens it and scares the crap out of Josh.

 

"Louis!" Josh takes a second or so before he recovers. "Warn a guy next time, would you?" He says with no heat behind it.

 

The intruder chuckles but he leans down to kiss Josh's head. "Zayn still crashing here?" He asks looking around.

 

The younger boy bobs his head and leads him to where Zayn was.

 

Following, Louis notes the excessive amount of cigarettes in holder, and the multiple bottles of alcohol in the trash. "Why didn't someone come to me sooner?"

 

"You know why, Lou." Josh mumbles, putting some of the cigarettes on the floor in the trash can.

 

The eldest shakes his head, "Still." Is all he says before going into Liam's room and turning the lights on.

 

"Go away," someone mutters.

 

Josh waves to the direction of the voice and gives Louis a look.

 

Louis gives him a nod and Josh goes back to his room. Louis clears his throat and crosses his arms. "I don't think that's how you want to speak to me, Malik."

 

The other boy was facing the other direction and he turns around swiftly when he heard Louis' voice. "What, what're you doing here? Thought Li was with you, where is he?"

 

The blue eyed boy just raises and eyebrow. "Why do you think I'm here, Malik? Your sub had to call me because you started acting out again."

 

"I did not act out." Zayn grumbles. He checks the drawer on the left side of the bed to look for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

 

"Drop it." Louis barks and clenches his teeth and jaw.

 

Zayn falters for a second before putting a cig between his lips, rolling his eyes.

 

Louis grabs it and puts it into the nearby glass of water. "This is what I mean by acting out Zayn. This is unacceptable and you're being immature especially for someone who is a Dom. Get your shit together, Malik. You don't get Liam back 'till you do."

 

"What?!" Zayn almost shouts, "Louis, Liam is mine! He's going back here right now. I don't even know why I didn't go there to get him sooner." Zayn says exasperated.

 

Louis glares back him, "No, he's not coming back. You need to learn that when things like this happen, you can't just chain smoke and get drunk off your ass. You have responsibilities, one of those being a teacher. You've called in sick three times this week Zayn. It's unacceptable. Another responsibility is Liam, and if you can't take care of him I will keep him away and report you to Cowell if I have too. You're acting out, and I am willing to talk things through with you but your behavior is completely out of line. I wouldn't be surprised if Liam didn't even want to come back, considering his boyfriend and Dom of almost four years is having a fit because he's upset. You're being pathetic and you're having a pity party that no one wants to be invited to. I swear to God Zayn if I have to cane you I will not hesitate, do you understand me?"

 

"So you're talking about responsibility, I'm not the only one who's not doing his goddamn responsibilities. Have you seen Harry? He's acting out more now, isn't he? He's having a hard time finding his space, I noticed that for a long time but didn't speak about it because I thought you'd handle it. But obviously you didn't. And I know I haven't been taking proper care of Liam either but at least I don't put him through what you're subjecting Harry to. You're this close with your ex-boyfriend." Zayn makes an 'x' with his middle finger and his index finger. "And he can't do anything about it because one, you wouldn't let him, two, he doesn't want to disappoint you and three, he's practically an angel. I'll apologize to Liam first fucking thing in the morning if that's what you want, I'll get my shit together, but don't lecture me about my responsibilities because I know exactly what they are."

 

There's a long period of silence before Louis shakes his head. "We're done." And promptly walks out.

 

*

 

Harry and Liam were snuggled together when they heard the door slam shut, by slam Harry means the door may crumble to pieces. He gets out of bed, half asleep to meet an angry Louis.

 

"Sir?" He yawns and rubs his eyes to see him better, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

 

The door abuser just sighs, "Hey kitten, don't worry, let's go back to sleep."

 

"No, c'mon Lou, talk to me." Harry takes his hand and leads him to the couch before he could speak.

 

Louis explains the night’s events with Harry tucked into his side.

 

"He probably feels bad, Lou. He's just upset and drunk. Once he sobers up I'm sure he'll apologize." Harry reassures.

 

"Yeah you're probably right. What are your thoughts about the fact you've been misbehaving more and more?" He asks softly.

 

Harry shrugs, "I don't know, Sir..."

 

"I think we should talk about it in the morning, yeah?" He picks the boy up and kisses his forehead, "Deal?"

 

"Deal." Harry agrees easily. "Liam snores like you, by the way," Harry teases him on the way to the bedroom.

 

"You love it." He counters kissing his nose when they walk in.

 

"I do _not_. It's like you're imitating a chainsaw." Harry chuckles but quiets down when they're in the room.

 

"Shut up, you talk in your sleep." He mumbles and shuts the door quietly behind them and joins Liam in bed.

 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. Harry positions himself in front of Liam, on the left side.

 

Louis wraps his arms around both boys, just keeping them close was nice.

 

The next morning, Harry was feeling hot. There was an extra body on the bed? Then he remembers that Liam stayed with them, he tries to detach himself from the other two boys but he fails.

 

"Stop moving." Louis muffles into his pillow. He's not a morning person at all.

 

"I'm hot," Harry complains and keeps moving so he can at least find a more comfortable position.

 

"Harold, stop." He groans out not wanting to get up.

 

Harry pouts but does as told. He feels Liam wind his arms around him. "Lou's just like Z." He chuckles.

 

Louis groans and shoves his face into Liam's back and nips at his neck. "Shut up.”

 

"But you are, Sir." Liam says, amused.

 

"Yeah but I also have ten more minutes before I really have to get up so shush." He growls again.

 

"I'm still hot over here, mind scooting over a bit?" Harry asks Liam.

 

Liam just shakes his head and doesn't speak.

 

"Shush, seriously." Louis growls and tries to continue sleeping.

 

Harry pouts for the second time that day but quiets down. Liam attempts to console him by giving him a light kiss on the shoulder.

 

The ten minutes are up quickly, and Louis has to force himself out of bed.

 

They all get dressed and take only a few minutes in the shower since there are three of them and they may be late. They quickly ate breakfast and when they're all set, they leave.

 

Louis walks the two boys off to class, making sure to kiss each one on the head and a pat on the bum.

 

"Bye, Sir. See you later after class." Harry says and gives the Dom a kiss.

 

"Thank you, Sir." Liam says to Louis, gives him a hug and heads to class too.

 

Louis smiles as he sees them go. He makes his way to his classroom and sees James there.

 

"Hello, James."

 

"Good morning." He replies waving at him.

 

"Finish your paperwork?" He asked keeping conversation to a minimum.

 

"Small talk really? Not even going to pretend we're actually friends?" James asks in a teasing tone.

 

"We're not friends James. You know that quite well." Louis speaks in a monotone.

 

"Just pretend? Nothing? No? Okay." He does some paperwork like Louis told him to.

 

They continue to be indifferent towards each other the whole time.

 

The day is over quickly, Louis barely managing not to punch James when he has to add his comments after every little sentence.

 

And really, it was a relief that Harry was there at the end of the day. It lessened his annoyance and he's looking forward to a long night with Harry.

 

The younger boy waves at him when he sees Louis look his way. The DA only smiles. He looks tired and Harry makes a mental note to give him a massage or at least help him relieve stress.

 

Louis doesn't give James a second glance, instead choosing to walk out, hand and hand with

 

Harry chuckles, then gives Louis a deep kiss right there. "He's scowling," he giggles.

 

"Fuck him." He chuckles kissing him back and keeping him tucked close.

 

"No thank you, I'm good." Harry giggles. "I kind of enjoy this." Harry puts on a show for James, enjoying Louis' eagerness.

 

"Hey, come on. Don't. Let's just go home." He smiles and they go to pick up Liam.

 

"Hey Li!" Harry greets him cheerily.

 

"Hi H, hello Sir." Liam greets them both. He has his backpack on his shoulder.

 

Louis kisses his temple and makes sure he's next to them as they walk home. "How was class?"

 

"Made my head hurt as usual but great. What about you, Sir?" Liam asks.

 

"Agreed. I don't understand why discussing the birds and the bees is amusing to you kids. Some kid literally popped a boner while I was talking." He rolls his eyes in irritation.

 

"Maybe it's because you're too pretty to look at." Harry offers and laughs at what he said.

 

"The kids in this school, I swear." Liam shakes his head and laughs along with Harry.

 

Louis throws his hands up but gets them all ushered into his room. "Josh and Ni are coming over later. Why don't you boys start homework and I'm going to start grading."

 

They two subs get to work after they get dressed in more comfortable attires. Harry had Liam there to help him through the worksheet he didn't understand, everything was finished before they knew it.

 

Louis began making dinner as well, and the second the boys were done he asked them to come help.

 

"Mm, it smells good, what're we making?" Liam asked.

 

"Chicken and rice." The Dom answers and wraps his arms around Liam's waist.

 

"Hey, I want hugs too!" Harry drags out the vowels loudly before wrapping his arms around Louis.

 

They two help the Dom prepare for dinner, soon enough, dinner was made. They set the table for five and wait for Josh and Niall.

 

Josh and Niall arrive soon after, with warm hugs and smiling faces they greet all the boys.

 

Harry and Liam usher them in and they sit together at the table, talking while eating their dinner.

 

In the middle of dinner, when they were talking about seeing a movie soon, they heard someone knocking on the door of the room.

 

The knocking continues until Louis opens the door to reveal Zayn with his hair all messy, his eyes showing vulnerability. "Louis...”

 

At the debauched man at his front door Louis crosses his arms and clenched his jaw. "What do you want, Malik?"

 

"Can we talk?" Zayn asks him, calm and cautious. He wouldn't want to mess up _this_ time. Not again.

 

He doesn't answer verbally, just nods and steps out into the hallway.

 

"I'm sorry," were the first words that came out of Zayn's mouth. "....For, for everything." He tries to show that he really means it, he'd rather swallow his pride than lose his best friend.

 

"As you should be. Do you know what for though?" Louis questions, wondering if he know what he should be apologizing for.

 

"Disrespectfulness for one thing, carelessness another...” Zayn trails off, not surprised that he asked.

 

"You had no right, Malik. No right to step past boundaries and risk our jobs here, you understand? It's like you don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself, and when it comes down to it, you'll do whatever you want to do without giving one damn thought about anybody else but yourself." The eldest rants with anger.

 

"I don't know how to make you understand what I was thinking at that time, I had good intentions but apparently it blew over. I've been careless and a right prick. That's why I'm here now..." Zayn replies, meek, determined to get his best friend back.

 

"I know you did, Zayn. But you weren’t thinking. And in turn you upset me, and then your actions after, upset Liam." He shakes his head. "You owe him an apology."

 

"I know I do," Zayn replies quickly, "I'm hoping I wasn't that much of a douche to scare him away."

 

"You were. But you can redeem yourself. Come on in." He tells him and turns around to open the door for home

 

Before they got in, Zayn grabs Louis' arm, stopping him. "I really am sorry... And thank you," he moves to give him a hug.

 

Louis hugs him back fiercely. "Apology accepted. I've missed you, Z."

 

"I missed you too, Lou." Zayn replies, unable to keep the chuckle from coming out of his mouth out of happiness. "I really did."

 

They hug for a few moments before Zayn pulls away, much to his dismay. "I really want to see my boy now... Do you think he'll be mad?"

 

"If he is he has every right to be. And I miss you too, baby. Now can we go in?" He smirks before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

"Yeah, absolutely." Zayn smiles in return. The other boy opens the door and let him in first.

 

"We have a guest, boys." He clears his throat to get their attention.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos if you like? (:
> 
> Come say hi!
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> follow our instagram @sasfb_
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. 3A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually done a long long time ago, but I never got around to editing it and posting. Oops. Anyways, if you noticed the title, this chapter is split into two parts, this is Chapter 3A, and within the next couple weeks we should be posting 3B. Thanks for waiting fucking ages for this, we really hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely co-writer G, and our lovely beta Harley. 
> 
> Thanks to my sub Anna for always being my inspiration. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> em and G

"Who is it?" Harry asks but falls silent when he sees Zayn. "Oh." He glances at Liam and he sees him trying to avert his eyes from Zayn.

"What is he doing here?" Liam's tone was flat, his expression showing nothing.

Louis raises his eyebrow at the boys' tone, "he's here to apologize so you should at least have the decency to listen."

The boy remains silent. He looks at Zayn's figure next to Louis'.

Harry places a hand on his shoulder, for support. 

"Give him a listen. Why don't you boys go into the guest room to talk it out yeah? I think that's in order." The eldest offers, opens the door, and holds it for them.

Liam steps in the guest room without another word. When he's in he waits for Zayn to come in too. He sits on the bed and waits for the older boy to begin talking.

Said boy sighs and rubs his eyes. "Li, I fucked up. I know that. I'm so sorry." He starts off exasperated.

"Yes you did," Liam agrees easily. He doesn't look at the boy in the room with him, he only hugs a pillow to his chest whilst leaning against the headboard, while he’s sitting on top of a couple of pillows.

The Dom lets out a deep breath, "I'm so sorry. I should've gotten help when it came to the alcohol and the smoking. You have every right to be upset with me."

"I am upset with you." Liam states but then sighs and starts speaking, "It scared me that you, of all people, lost control of your own emotions, of your own composure. Even if I do understand."

The Dom groans, "I know and I'm sorry Li, it was a mistake, it was foolish. Please, please, believe I had no intentions to hurt you."

"I really don't know Z, you became mean and I didn't feel safe with you... I just need to know that you're not going to do that again." The younger boy says looking at Zayn now.

The Dom nods fast, "yes baby I promise never again. Just give me a second chance Li please." He pleads with puppy eyes.

Liam sighs, he knows he's defeated. "No fair, you're giving me the eyes." He pouts at Zayn and removes his arms around the pillow before opening his arms for hug. "I love you, and I know Louis’ disappointment and attitudes towards you took a toll on you. But you have to understand that it was really scary seeing you like that, not only from a boyfriend point of view but as a sub as well. I trust you with my well-being and my heart, and you can’t just go off the rails like that when something happens. It was really selfish of you, and I understand completely what was going on, but still you can’t act like an immature bastard just because things didn’t go your way. You slacked off your job and you slacked off in being a Dom and a boyfriend. This is your last chance with me Z, you pull something like this again and we’re done, but for now, you’re forgiven." The teen finishes his little lecture and noses into Zayn’s hair, finally glad to have his partner back.

The Dom jumps in joy and goes to hug his boy and picking him up to swing him around.

"Zayn! Put me down!" He shrieks with a stupid grin on his face. "I hate you, I hate you, put me down now." Liam stops thrashing in Zayn's hold when the other put him down on the bed again.

Zayn just leans forward and kisses him soft and quick. "I fucking love you Liam Payne."

"You're a sap, Zayn Malik." He kisses him back. "And I love you too." Liam chuckles giving him another kiss.

The Dom smiles, over joyed and just kisses his face everywhere. "Never again Li." He promises as their foreheads lay against each other.

Liam just smiles at him, there were no words that need to be said, he just wants to enjoy the feeling of Zayn with him again, his Zayn.

"We need to go thank Lou." He whispers breaking the silence.

"Are you two okay now? Cause yes, we should, Z... Can't image what I would do without him." Liam adds and looks to the door where the other Dom was just a mere few feet away.

The Dom shrugs, "we're okay. Completely healed I don't think so. But we're okay. And that's what matters."

"I can at least hang out with H again, though, right? I've missed him a lot... And I really want you two to fix everything again."

Zayn nods in agreement, "of course yeah, I think we're going out and having a drink together soon."

"And of course we'll stay here all bored and sad that you two are away having fun while we wait for you two to come home." Hinting that he wanted to have a night out with Harry too.

"Yes you will because you are students and not allowed off campus." He explains with a wink and a laugh.

"But we have connections that means we could go out if we're allowed by two of our favorite people in the world." Liam tries a little harder to get that night out with Harry, chuckling.

The Dom just shakes his head, "you'd have to ask Lou. Harry is his baby he's not just going to let him out without making sure he's safe."

Liam pouts, "But you'll let me right? And even back me up with convincing Lou?" The boy asks giving him the same eyes Zayn did earlier.

"I'll talk to him about it and see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up pup." He winks before taking him into his lap.

"Fine, fine." Liam says and gets comfy on the Dom's lap.

They cuddle together for a while, the close proximity comforting.

"I've missed this." Liam hears his Dom whisper.

"Me too." Liam responds. "I missed you a lot." He can’t forget how empty he feels when he sees Louis and Harry show affection to each other.

It's a few more moments of silence before Zayn offers that they go talk to Louis and Harry.

Liam agrees immediately without asking about what.

They head out, quickly assaulted by the loud talking and laughter from the rest of their group.

"Hello boys, everything peachy again?"

"No," Liam says seriously, keeping a poker face. And Zayn plays along with him.

Louis doesn't fall for it, giving them a roll of his eyes and an annoyed face.

"I thought I was doing good with the poker face thing..." Liam says, shrugging. "Was I that bad?" He directed the question to Zayn.

The man just kisses his temple, "Lou's just... Really good." He laughs and takes a seat next to him on the couch. Niall and Harry were in the pen just laughing and playing like no tomorrow.

Liam sits with his Dom rather than the two in the pen, he's missed him a lot.

They just talk about all different subjects that night, ranging from footie to food and god knows what else.

Not once was there a dull moment. It was just like old times. Only better.

The night ends with a good tone. Liam goes home with Zayn after kisses to Louis. They promise to get lunch together tomorrow and Zayn promises to stay away from James and Simon.

Harry and Louis are left in the room they snuggle on the couch with Niall and Josh for a while before the two had to go too.

"Have you met James?" Louis breaks their silence from where the two are seated on the couch.

Just because Zayn and Louis are okay doesn't mean that Harry is okay about James and Louis.  
James is still a subject that Harry is touchy about, and honestly Louis can really only think of one way to solve it.

"Yeah, kinda. You were there remember? Why?" He says, unsure about this whole talk.

The Dom shifts in his seat and bites his lip, "I'd like you to properly meet him. Actually meet this boy."

"I don't know Lou..." Harry replies, mirroring his Dom's actions.

"I think it'd be good you know? Sort of realize that this dude isn't any threat to you and means nothing to me. I think it's important you realize that."

"I know that he means nothing to you, in my head I know that. But when I see him get too close or even think about how you spend the entire day with him while I'm practically trapped in my classes, I just can't seem to think rationally. I- I don't see how that isn't threatening to me, Lou. I really don't know what to say with this idea about me meeting him...." Harry says with his hands holding Louis'

The Dom sighs when he hears his boyfriend explain. "Okay, if you truly feel like you have no reason to meet him, I can accept that. I'm just putting it out there because I feel like you'll be able to witness that there's nothing between us. But it's whatever you want sweetheart."

"Compromise?" Harry asks, he doesn't like it when it's just him satisfied. "Maybe I can give it a shot? But only with the other boys around? It'll be a bit awkward to be in the same room as the ex, wouldn't it?"

Louis can't help but let out a little chuckles, "sure baby boy. Not Zayn though." He winks and brings the taller boy into his lap. He noses along his neck and cheeks and places soft kisses there like it's their little secret. "I just want you to know I love you. And nothing, I swear nothing, will come between you and I baby."

Harry chuckles, "Yeah, definitely not Zayn." He raises his eyes up to the Dom's when he pulls away from his neck, he pats his nose softly, played with his hair and kissed his temple. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Lou."

"Are you going to cheat on me?" He whispers. His fingers are drawing across his milky thighs and he shivers just lightly because of the fact he was only allowed briefs in the house.

Harry looks bewildered with the scenario, "Never, Lou. I would never do that. Not if I'm in the right mind. I love you so much." Harry responds immediately not allowing Louis to distract him because what he's saying is true and genuine.

Louis smiles up at him, "then there would be no reason I can't keep my promise to stay with you my angel. I love you."

"Not even James can bring us apart right? We'd never let that happen?" Harry knows the answers but it would be nice to hear it from Louis directly.

"Never my baby. I'm never letting that shit head even come close to talking about relationships."  
He bops his nose and checks the time. "Shit, we should head to bed."

"I don't wanna." Harry whines and attempts to bite Louis' shoulder when he moves away from him again.

The Dom rolls his eyes, "come on kitten, or you can sleep out here tonight."

"But Lou, please? I'll still wake up early tomorrow anyway..." Harry tries to negotiate.

Said boy just shakes his head once more, “you really think you’re going to when you’re here kitten?”

Harry knows he most likely won’t, but that doesn’t stop him from giving Lou his best puppy eyes and pleading with a pout.

“You’re a menace Harry Styles.”

“Yeah but I’m your menace.”

“Damn right.”

After that the evening finally settled down from the excitement. Harry didn’t win a later bed time with his puppy pout but he did win a promise to suck Louis off tomorrow morning before they headed off to school.

*

When morning comes, Louis stumbles out of bed to make breakfast, and after keeps his promise to Harry and has Harry blow him under the table. Liam and Zayn come over for breakfast as well, the first one they’ve had together since Louis kicked Zayn out.

Once the meal was all done and the dishes and the plates were clean, the boys all got ready to go, a long day ahead of them awaiting.

The Doms kiss their boys off with promises to try and see them throughout the day before Zayn and Louis sit down and enjoy their first period off by having a chat together.

Louis explains about him wanting Harry to meet James and what Harry’s circumstances are. The younger agrees and then they simply talk about the nearing future and each other’s plans for their boys. Louis tells Zayn about his surprise he’s got for Harry, and spills all the little details about it too.

“Wow you’ve got it all planned out don’t you?” Zayn comments after hearing about Lou’s plans.

“Anything for Harry.”

*

History was a bore for Harry. He thought it was pointless and seriously who cares about a bunch of dead people? It got a lost less boring when James Dawson himself walks in with eyes piercing at Harry.

“Sorry Mr. Wilder, Mr. Tomlinson needs to borrow Harry Styles, it’s an emergency and needs to come with me.” The little asshole talks too sugary for Harry’s liking.

But the ‘emergency’ part startles him. He’s up before he even gets permission from Mr. Wilder and he’s headed out the door.

James tells him to head to Simon’s office, and that Louis was waiting for him there.

Harry doesn’t ever say anything to man, just follows directions as quickly as possible. He busts through the doors of Simon’s office and sees Louis pacing and a worried expression on his face.

“L-lou? What’s going on?” He manages to squeak out and dares to look at Simon.

“Harry. Harry come here we have to tell you something okay?” Louis coaxes the boy into his arms and holds him with his hands on the younger’s shoulders.

“Darling, there’s been an accident. Your mother is in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked?
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come say hi?
> 
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> ig: sasfb_authors


	4. 3B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took ages, we've both been super busy but now we each have a bit of time to work even more on this! So this past week it has been brought to our attention that people are plagiarizing SASFB, and posting it on other sites. It's not cool. We ask that you get permission from us before doing anything like that, because we worked hard on SASFB, and hearing about how the other 'authors' worked hard to write the chapters and taking credit for our work really pissed me off. Also, I've seen a lot of stories on here too that even have the same concept and content but different words and yeah I guess it isn't completely plagiarized, but it's still very unappreciated. We ask you not steal our work/ideas/concepts as this series has taken so much time and effort for it to just be stolen like it was. Anyways, here's the second part to this chapter, there's a surprise at the end so we hope you like it. Thanks as always to G my wonderful co-writer and Harley my lovely beta/sub and Anna, who's also my sub, for all the inspiration.  
> We hope you enjoy!
> 
> -em and G

Things were a whirlwind after that. Plans were created and executed perfectly and without any holes in them. In Simon’s office, it was decided that Louis would be Harry's sole guardian on their trip back home. They would leave first thing in the morning, giving them ample time to pack and make whatever arrangements necessary. Louis never left Harry's side all day. He was there for support, and right now he knew Harry would need whatever support he could get.  
  
They rushed home to pack and do what was necessary, they were only skipping Friday, but it was still a school day, so Louis had to make sure James was prepared to take on the classes for a day in his absence. Harry had to make sure that all his assignments were gathered and that he could get an extension for each of them. All in all the day was probably one of the most stressful Louis or Harry had.  
  
*  
  
They had arrived in Cheshire maybe three hours ago. They didn't even stop at Harry's house, just straight to the hospital. Upon arriving, Des, along with Gemma, were both their awaiting for the Louis and Harry's arrival. Louis properly introduced himself, and chose to ignore the odd look he received from Des. He waited outside while Harry went to go see his mother.  
  
Apparently, she had shattered a part of arm, and her sternum was cracked, she had bumps and bruises and cuts, but she was alive, and that was all they could wish for.  
  
Des strikes up a conversation with Louis while they waited outside. At first, Des thought it was odd they'd send Harry's freshman sex-Ed teacher, considering he wasn't a freshman anymore. Louis just thought something up quickly and said that it was because he was the DA for his hall that Simon thought it was best. Des seemed to relax a little at that and the two carried on their own conversation about whatever. Maybe an hour and a half later they finally leave the hospital. Des and Gemma were going to stay a bit longer, so Harry and Louis decided to freshen up before dinner.  
  
Now, Harry was showering while Louis observed Harry's childhood room. He saw all the pictures of the little cherub and couldn't help but smile and laugh to himself about the miscellaneous items Harry had around his room.  
  
Harry goes into the room a few minutes later, holding his worn clothes in one arm to deposit in the hamper and his clean clothes in the other. He has a towel around his waist and smells of soap and mint shampoo. He brushes his teeth but, didn't change as the bathroom was a bit too cramped and small for him.  
  
The room is still quiet, Louis humming a small tune as he looks around his sub's childhood room.  
  
"Nice picture you've got of being in a bra here Haz!" He calls into the bathroom.  
  
Harry immediately drops the clothes and takes the picture away from Louis' hand. "Thanks, thanks a lot, Lou." Harry says sarcastically, "I hope you didn't take a picture of it with your phone..." He says and when Louis keeps smiling innocently he tries to grab Louis' phone from its place beside Louis head, on the pillow.  
  
Louis just pokes his tongue out. "Party pooper." But he doesn't even shy away from admiring his boyfriend’s body. "So we should talk about this soon shouldn't we?" He starts off slowly.  
  
"Talk about what?" Harry asks and when he's sure he deleted the picture, he moves to dress. He ignores Louis' eyes watching him, of course, he doesn't really mind.  
  
"Us and your family. Are we going to tell them?" He comes up behind Harry to wrap his arms around his waist and lay his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think... We should. It will be difficult to keep from them. Especially if we're going to stay here in the meantime." Harry says quietly. "What do you think?"  
  
Louis hums, thinking things over. "If they don't rat me out I'm fine with it. Do you think they will?"  
  
"I don't... If we tell them slowly and if we ask them I think they wouldn't. I can only hope that they won't. Do you think it's worth the risk?"  
  
Louis takes his hands from around his waist and just turns him around. "I love you. And you're worth anything."  
  
Harry sighs, "I love you too. Let's just hope it won't come to that. My mom's pretty open-minded. Des, you saw how he is." He said it like it's a secret, barely above a whisper.  
  
The elder sighs, "We’re in this together aren't we?" He plays with Harry's t-shirt and kisses his shoulder.  
  
"Always. No giving up." Harry responds. His feet are getting tired of standing up so much but he doesn't want to ruin their moment.  
  
Louis starts to kiss along his neck softly, first little pecks but those quickly turn into nibbles. "So sweet for me baby boy."  
  
Harry grins warmly at the man. He reciprocates what Louis did to him when the man pulls away. He likes hearing Louis as much as Louis likes hearing him.  
  
"When is dinner?" He asks as an afterthought just as he picks the boy up, having Harry's legs settle on his hips.  
  
"Soon, very soon. Any plans that'll keep us occupied?" Harry says with a big grin and a quick wink.  
  
The Dom gets an evil smirk on his face, "quickie in your childhood bedroom?" He offers. He doesn't even wait for an answer, just lays Harry down on the bed and starts to ravish him.  
  
Harry groans, blood quickly rushing south. He lays there useless as Louis undressed him, leaving tiny pecks on his skin, biting here and there.  
  
"So fucking naughty baby, gonna get fucked where you touched yourself at night. Bet you couldn't even wait a minute before shooting off could you?" Louis teases, he's got his teeth marking at Harry's hips now before pressing soft kisses to his flesh.  
  
Harry gets lost in those words, drinking them all in. His cock throbs near Louis' face as he kissing the skin near his hipbones. He stays still and just nods at what Louis is saying resisting the urge to buck up his hips, avoiding being greedy. He whines, though, pleading at Louis, wordlessly, to hurry up.  
  
"Nope, have to be good for me baby boy, gonna be good for me aren't you?" He strokes a slow finger teasingly down the boy’s prick. "Look at it baby, it's all hard for me. Just for me."  
  
"I'll be good, Sir. Please, it's all yours. Always for you." As he says this his abdomen muscles were jumping already. His Adam's apple bobbing. His skin feels really warm. Everything feels warm.  
  
The Dom doesn't end his relentless teasing. He nips along the boy’s hips and just above his prick. "Want you so badly."  
  
"Then take me, Sir," Harry says almost impatiently. He glances at Louis' eyes, which are dominated by black instead of ocean blue, there was a big smirk on his face too. He tries to move his hips gradually upwards hoping to get a slight touch from the Dom.  
  
Said Dom just growls, putting his hands on Harry's hips and forcing him to sit still. "Shouldn't take you at all now. Being a whiny little brat."  
  
"Can't help it." Harry pouts at him. He doesn't fight the Dom who is keeping his hips flat on the bed. He can't help but find himself, more aroused that the man was doing so, he loved it.  
  
Lou just starts to kiss down Harry's torso, making a trail and stopping at his nipples to nibble at them. "So beautiful kitten."  
  
Harry arches towards Louis' mouth. He hisses when he bites him jumping a little. Harry places his hands on Louis' hair but doesn't tug or try to control his movements, just tangling his fingers through the Dom's hair.  
  
"M gonna eat you right up." He mumbles against Harry's hot skin. His finger leave his hips and dance along the tops of his thighs, before petting the surrounding areas of his prick.  
  
The younger boy tries not to move with the hand teasing him, tries to be good. "I want it, want it Lou," he says with a hint of desperation.

  
Louis is ready to go take things to the next step before they hear the front door opening and closing. "Harry you home?" Gemma's voice calls through the house.  
  
The Dom stares blankly at Harry, just mouthing, _oh shit_.  
  
Harry half panics, he softly whispers, "What do we do?" He doesn't move at all even when he hears his sister going around the house searching for him.  
  
Lou just jumps off the bed and runs into the closet. He puts a finger to his lips before closing the door.  
  
Harry would laugh if he wasn't so annoyed and panicked. He fixes his clothes and his hair. He manages to look the slightest bit presentable before Gemma comes in.  
  
The sister just smiles softly, "there you are. Did you get something to eat?" She's being motherly now which in comparison to the girl who used to punch him, is weird.  
  
Harry decided to tease her, "When did you start being nice?" He gets up and tries not to look at his closet, where Louis is, because his sister is not dumb. She'll know something's up.  
  
Gem rolls her eyes, "hey I'm just making sure you don't starve to death while you're here. Speaking of which, where's your teacher? Isn't he supposed to be taking care of you?"  
  
  
  
Harry doesn't know what to say, he's a shit actor but he gives it his all. "I thought he was downstairs? You didn't see him?" The boy tries to contort his face in such a way that he may look confused. He could already see Louis face-palming in his closet. Or he may be laughing. He figures that it's both.  
  
She just shakes her head, "nope, maybe he pegged off for a smoke? Sound reasonable?" She offers.  
  
Harry just shrugs, "Why don't we look for him?" He walks to the door and places his arm around his sister leading her out from.his room.  
  
When they leave, Louis is quick to run out of there with his tail between his legs. He gets to his guest room and shuts the door quietly. Once he knows nobody saw him he slumps back against the door.  
  
Harry calls out to Louis when they reach the kitchen and the split up to "look" for him while Gemma searched for him in the living room, totally oblivious. He even made a show of going outside to check if he went out for a smoke. Obviously, he wasn't there.  
  
The elder feels silly about all the hiding, and it begins to make him think about whether or not what he's doing with Harry is morally right or not.  
  
Harry's starting to look for Louis for _real_ now. He doesn't know where the older boy went after the little incident. He meets his sister in the living room. "Did you find him?"  
  
Said sister just shakes her head, "and he was pretty hot too. Is he single?" She asks.  
  
"He's not." He says, unable to keep himself from frowning and narrowing his eyes a little.  
  
Gemma has a lopsided smile, "oh is his girlfriend on campus?" She tries again.  
  
Harry doesn't answer because he hears Louis walking down the stairs. He moves beside him immediately giving him a look and then he whispers in his ear what Gemma just asked him.  
  
The teacher just gives a soft chuckle, "that's cute really." He ruffles Harry's hair and grins at the two of them.  
  
Harry pouts at him, "'s not, I don't like it." The boy doesn't keep that much distance between them since they're planning on telling his parents but not too close to make his sister suspicious enough to doubt them if they do not continue their plan of divulging the details of their relationship.  
  
"Jealous little kitten aren't you?" He whispers with a slight tease to his voice. He turns and smiles politely at Gemma, "I'm gay, and I'm very proud of it. I'm flattered you think I'm hot but my heart is saved for yet another."  
  
Gemma doesn't look as shocked as Harry would've expected. _He's_ the one shocked, in all honesty. He didn't expect, how easily Louis could say it. It makes sense though, since it's his sexuality. It's not illegal to be gay. He can't say the same for their relationship though.  
  
Gem is the one to break the silence, "oh, good for you then. Glad that's sorted." She tries to speak easily but it's obvious she's slightly embarrassed.  
  
Harry could laugh, but he just pats his sister and kisses her cheek. He smiles his brilliant smile at Louis. They all move towards the sofa and sit on the couch to watch some TV  
  
It's just the three of them for a while, no one needing to say much. Louis lets Harry just casually scoot forward closer and closer.  
  
Harry doesn't notice that he was unconsciously moving towards Louis. All he knows is that one moment he still had personal space but now he's invading Louis'.  
  
The Dom doesn't think twice when Harry's head loll onto his shoulder. He just leans over and presses and a kiss to his hair.  
  
Harry's contented, he's also slowly building up courage and slowly coming up with what to say to his parents when they come. He dares to whisper, "I love you," in Louis' ear. It's just for the two them, those words were the only ones that could suffice.  
  
The oldest actually gives a soft laugh, before nosing his hair. "Love you too my little kitten." The two were inseparable, and they weren't going to let anything come between them.  
  
Gemma didn't notice this exchange but she did notice how Harry was in very close proximity. She didn't object though, she didn't assume either.

It's getting late when Des finally comes home. The couple quickly unwraps themselves from one another and pretend to have not been all over each other a second ago.

"Your mom is fine, she'll be home tomorrow afternoon." Des smiles brightly. "But for now we don't we treat our guest to dinner?" He offers a hand out to Louis.

"Oh it's fine really. No need to." The Dom says modestly.

  
"Nonsense, you're a guest in this house, and we'd love to take you out."  
  
The guest just rolls his eyes, "thank you Des, you didn't have too." He sticks his hand out to shake and Des quickly copies with a smile.  
  
Harry nods his head, "It's alright, Lou. Besides it'll be fun." He persuades him, and he knows he'll give in anyway.  
  
Gemma speaks up too and convinces him to go with them. Eventually, Louis agrees. Harry and Gemma cheer excitedly.  
  
They each get dressed more appropriately. And when it's time to head out they plan to take two different cars. Harry and Louis take their own car while Des and Gemma take another.  
  
"Calm down, Lou. It'll be fine." Harry's the one who's assuring Louis now. Even though he's freaking out too.  
  
"H baby, are you sure we shouldn't come clean?" He bites his lip in worry. They drive in a spot of silence.  
  
"Maybe when my mom's around?" He suggests. "It'll give us more time and we don't have to go through repeating the whole process."  
  
Lou doesn't answer, just stays quiet for the rest of the car drive thinking hard. There's the possibility of Anne and Des accepting him, then there's a major possibility of him not being accepted and then getting fired and possibly arrested.  
  
Harry doesn't speak too, he thinks about the consequences and the effects on their relationship. It'll be great since it'll be freeing for both of them. But if it doesn't turn out as expected they will be in big trouble.  
  
They're quiet as they arrive to dinner. Louis just sighs and takes one of Harry's hand. "Baby kitten, I love you so much. No matter what happens okay?"  
  
"I love you so much too, Lou. Whatever happens. I promise." He kisses the back of the hand intertwined with his.  
  
The kiss is soft, and Louis smiles greatly for it. "I think it'll be better once we come clean." He parks the car and hurries over to open Harry's side.  
  
He smiles gratefully at Louis and when the cars locked and secure they make their way towards the door of the restaurant. "Soon, Lou. We'll tell 'em soon."  
The Dom sighs, but he knows his boy is right. They share one last sweet kiss before each make their way in.  
  
They're first of their party to arrive, and they sit down and order drinks while they wait.  
  
Harry kept his distance from Louis so that they don't appear that touchy. He makes small talk with Gemma, about anything he can think of, he missed his family. He really did but he loved his life in St. Austin's too, it's where his friends are.  
  
Des asks Louis about his life, his dreams, trying to get to know who he is in general. Louis pretended not to look scared, but he felt his heart racing. This was the father of the student he had been dating for a little under four years.  
  
Harry's just as attuned to Louis as Louis is to him. He could practically feel Louis' attempt to look composed. He knows how parents can be intimidating at times especially when you're trying hard to hide something from them. Harry smiles encouragingly at Louis every time he looks at him.  
  
Louis moves his ankle over and hooks it with Harry's. He hopes that since it’s under the table, no one will see.  
  
Harry's meant to have a poker face but he realizes that he couldn't keep a small smile at the simple gesture, it's like the moment is just for him and Louis.  
  
For a second, no one says anything, and then Des asks what he's smiling about.  
  
"What? Me?" Harry asks suddenly pulled from their own world.  
  
"Yeah, you look like you just won the lotto? Something you want to share Harry?" Des asks raising an eyebrow before going to take a sip of his water.  
  
All of them knew how bad an actor Harry is. Inside his head, he could hear the alarm bells ring but before he could really panic he answers the most ridiculous thing one could ever answer at these kinds of situations. "Oh, that. Nothing," He says before adding, "I was just thinking about how I missed you guys." Harry tries to be sweet so they don't ask any more questions.  
  
His stepfather obviously knows he's lying, but he knows Harry doesn't lie unless it's something major. So he puts the thought aside and shrugs in response to the boy. "Miss you too kiddo."  
  
Harry sighs out a big breath as the food they ordered came in just moments later. At least now, he has an excuse to stay silent.  
  
They eat in a comfortable silence, but the teacher and student never uncool ankles.  
  
They both know what they're risking but neither wanted to let go.  
  
After dinner they decided on some dessert, and without thinking twice, Louis grabs a piece of his cake and feeds it to Harry.  
  
Harry accepts it like it's the most natural thing in the world. And it _is_. He thanks Louis afterwards. He doesn't notice the other people at the table at all.  
  
They don't notice the others staring till Des clears his throat. "Boys?"  
  
Harry clears his throat too and stays silent. He feeds himself another bite of the cake, a bit too large. It saves him from talking.  
  
Louis glares at him because now he's stuck explaining. "Des. I um. I've been dating your son for four years." He blurts out.  
  
Harry coughs and splutters before drinking water. He glares back at Louis, the I-thought-we-were-going-to-wait glare.  
  
The stepfather just looks wide eyed and stares at the both of them. "Four years?"  
  
"Almost four years," Harry interrupts. He's left to wait for a reaction as his stepfather digests the information.  
  
"You're his teacher, do you not have any morals or ethics?" Des asks voice raising a notch.  
  
“Dad no, you can’t just blame him, this has to do with me too. We’ve been together for four years for a reason. He’s the man I’ve fallen in love with and the man I want to be with for the rest of my life. He brings out the best in me and he’s been my biggest support system ever since I got shipped away to school there. He’s one of the best teachers there of course he’s got morals and ethics, I had to jump through so many hoops to be with him. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me dad and he didn’t need to persuade me try and push me in any way. The fact that he’s my teacher has never been a problem.  
  
  
Harry's dad and sister were both speechless, Louis too. It wasn't really planned or anything, and he didn't mean to cause trouble. He is, however, determined to make this right. "Our relationship isn't as easy as typical ones. It's more complicated and you could understand it better if you just give us a chance. We weren't planning on keeping this from you but some circumstances didn't allow us to, distance for example. But now that we're here, give us a chance to explain things and calmly talk about everything."  
  
Des fidgets in his seat, "how do I know you're not taking advantage of him? You're twenty eight and Harry only recently turned nineteen, that's almost a ten year difference Mr. Tomlinson. How would the school board feel about this?"  
  
"They don't know about our relationship. I'm pretty certain about the outcome if they find out. However, we are counting on you to help us keep this. It's a lot of responsibility but I assure you that Harry and I both consented to this. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't serious about this relationship and making this work. I love Harry and I intend to keep him, to protect him and fight for him." Louis stated.  
  
Harry stepfather gives the two of them a look, "Harry is this what you want?" He asks softly.  
  
"He's all I want and more. It's sappy and cliché but it's the truth. I'm happy with him, I can't imagine being with anyone else." Harry says, holding on to Louis' hand, now slightly smaller than his but just as firm and strong.  
  
The man runs his hair, "Harry if you're happy, I guess I can't stop you. You'renineteen, I'm hoping you'll understand the responsibilities and consequences of this happening and you mister." He points to Louis, "better not hurt him. He might've fucked up once or twice a while ago but I know he's a good man now. You remember that and you treat him right."  
  
"I wouldn't do anything but that, I promise. Like you, I only want what's best for him." Louis replies.  
  
"I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm prepared for anything that might happen." He said, completely serious. "And there's no need to scare him," Harry jokes, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
The two were glad that it was out in the open, now they only needed to tell Anne. However that was for another time, as the family finished dinner and talked amongst themselves.  
  
The rest of the night went smoothly, and while Harry was showering, Louis went to go smoke a cigarette, and unbeknownst to him, Des followed him out. He was just about to light up when Des clears his throat.  
  
"Oh, sorryDes, I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's alright, just wanted to speak to you about a few things while Harry is in the shower."  
  
Louis expected this, of course, typical parent move. Corner the boyfriend while their son is not present. Hopefully things go well. "Of course." He manages to smile politely. "What about,Des?"  
  
"I just want to know what your intentions are with him."  
  
Louis bites his lip and looks past him to make sure the door was fully shut, "I didn't want to spring this on you so soon, considering we just met and all...."  
  
"I'm listening..." Des says, keeping his reply short so the other boy would continue.  
  
"Well, I do plan on marrying him. I'm proposing on his graduation night, the plans are already set."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to recap, no stealing, and no plagiarizing. We shouldn't have to ask but if it comes to a point where it happens again we might have to take it all down. 
> 
> Kudos and comment if you like? We'd love to hear your thoughts on the wedding!
> 
> Come say hi?  
> my-five-idiot-heros.tumblr.com
> 
> ig: sasfb_
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, we're so sorry we haven't updated in ages. There's no excuse. But we do have this for you. It's a bit of a filler chapter but it'll bride what we needed too. Thanks for sticking with us!
> 
> -Em and G

Des was speechless, he braced himself for the worst but this was beyond was he was expecting. He wasn't sure if this was more pleasant than what he was expecting or otherwise. There were a few silent moments between him and Louis, he knew that the other man was allowing him to process the information. But then he chose to just look at Louis, conveying the message that he couldn't speak right now because of the shock.  
  
"He's only nineteen Louis...." Is the only thing he managed to mumble out. He didn't realize how real and serious their relationship was.  
  
"I'm well aware of that. But there isn't any reason why I won't push through with this. Age doesn't matter, and we don't have to marry right away. We could wait for a few years until he graduates, finds a Uni or a job. However long he'd like to wait. But I want to know that he's ready for this commitment. I could see he is, I am too. Which is why I'm planning on proposing." Louis says with conviction.  
  
"Are you asking for my blessing?" He offers still a bit iffy on the subject.  
  
"I was getting to that, yes." Louis chuckles nervously.  
  
Des pushes his glasses up to his nose bridge. "I think Anne and I will decide, but right now it's hard when I've only known you for a day."  
  
"That's acceptable. I just hope everything goes well." Louis states, he's apprehensive but he's also very excited.  
  
The two talk about a few more wedding plans, and by the end of the night Des was that much more excited about their relationship.  
  
"Louis?" Harry's whiny voice shot through the house, ending their conversation as to not spoil anything. "Lou?" Harry was roaming around and trying to look for his boyfriend, annoyed when he couldn't find him soon enough.  
  
Louis chuckles at Des, "The wife is calling. Thanks for listening to me ramble." He gets up to shake his hand and goes to see his boy.  
  
"Where've you been?" Harry asks when Louis finally shows up again. He's pouting and his hair was still wet, he had his pj's on, ready for bed.  
  
Louis wraps his arms around his waist, "Was talking with your father, sorry little one."  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you." Harry complains just to be a little shit.  
  
The Dom chuckles and he kisses his temple, "Alright, let me make you a cuppa and let's get you to bed, kitten."  
  
Harry cheers, kissing his cheek and he nods his head. Louis leads him towards the kitchen and Harry sits to wait for his own cuppa patiently.  
  
Louis makes him his cuppa, and makes one himself before heading over and giving him the warm cup. "There we go, kitten."  
  
When he's taken a sip Harry asks, "What did you and my dad talk about?" He gives this look free from suspicion, he didn't hear a single thing. Harry was just curious, as always.  
  
"Nothing, babe. Finish your tea it's bedtime soon." He changes the subject just as he presses a kiss to the boys’ temple.  
  
Harry doesn't push for an answer, decides to just leave it. He's too tired to absorb anything right now anyway. "How long were we allowed out of St. Austin's?" He asks before taking another sip of his cuppa.  
  
"Just for the weekend and a day or two, they don't want you to miss too much." Louis scoots into Harry's lap and wraps his arms around the boys’ neck. "My lanky little giraffe."  
  
Harry giggles at that. "Stop calling me a giraffe," he says with a laugh. He kisses Louis' shoulder and temple, taking advantage of him being on his lap.  
  
"You are! You outgrew me your second year, it's completely unfair." He pecks his nose and chuckles.  
  
"It's not my fault, my genes cannot be altered." He speaks in this serious tone, but he only manages to sound nerdy. He gives Louis a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
They sit for a bit before Louis glances at the clock, "We should head to bed, kitten."  
  
Harry frowns, "I'm not sleepy anymore." He hugs Louis and wraps his arms around his stomach.  
  
"Well it's bedtime, so get sleepy." He laughs and kisses his cheek. "Seriously kitten let's go get ready for bed."  
  
"It's not that late," Harry tries again. "Can we just consider the bedtime rules void 'til we get back to St. Austin's?"  
  
"Nope. We have breakfast with your mother tomorrow, and the first time I meet her I'd rather not be late." The Dom argues.  
  
The younger boy groans. "Fine, but carry me upstairs." Harry's not sure if that can be done, though. He really did grow the past years.  
  
Louis raises his eyebrow, but hops off and attempts to gather the boy up in his arms. "There we go."  
  
Harry laughs aloud, "You're serious? I was kidding!" He clings to Louis as they go up the stairs and to his room.  
  
"I'll always be able to carry you, baby boy." He whispers for the two of them.  
  
"You're insane," Harry says but kisses him anyway.  
  
Louis kisses him back and when he pulls away he breathes heavily, "Maybe, but I know for sure that I'm in love."  
  
"You're being awfully sappy, what's gotten into you?" Harry jokes but pecks him twice, smiling.  
  
Louis smiles brighter than the sun, knowing in due time he'll be able to tell Harry. "It's just amazing that you're mine and I'm yours. You're beating my longest lasting relationship by a year in a few months."  
  
Harry just hums, he knows there's hidden meaning but he shrugs it off. "It's not a competition, I don't need to beat anyone. All I know is that ever since we started this relationship, hell, ever since I met you, time flew by so fast."  
  
The Dom can't resist to kiss him again. "Come on my sweetheart, let's go to bed."  
  
Harry shakes his head, "I'm beginning to think you love the bed more than me, you keep obsessing over it." Harry laughs to let Louis know he's joking.  
  
They eventually get to bed, Louis had dressed Harry and grabbed a quick shower and changed into his own clothes before getting into bed with Harry.  
  
Harry was almost asleep by the time Louis finished, comfortable in his old bed. "Hey," he acknowledges Louis when he feels him beside him.  
  
The elder wraps his body around the tall lanky boy, "Hey baby. You ready to sleep?" His hands clasp in the front of Harry's chest and he lays his head on Harry's upper back.  
  
"Yeah," he replies, yawning. "I remember my bed bigger," Harry comments, rubbing his hand against Louis' arm.  
  
"You grew like five feet." Louis laughs on the back of his neck, "No shit your bed feels smaller."  
  
"I grew a lot didn't I?" Harry laughs along with him. "It's also more crowded, that I'm thankful for."  
  
"You're so sappy. Go to bed." Louis whispers and kisses the back of his neck before closing his eyes and beginning to rest.  
  
Harry chuckles before getting closer to Louis' body, if that was even possible. He's out like a lamp.  
  
*  
  
  
When Harry got up in the morning because he almost fell down the bed, Louis is taking up most of his space, so he decided to shower. He was both nervous and excited to see him mum. He's glad she's better now but he also needed to tell her about his and Louis' relationship. Luckily he didn't have time to ponder over the hundreds of possibilities for this day, as when he finished his shower and got out, Louis was already up, playing some game on his phone. "Good morning," he greets him with nothing but a towel around his waist, hair dripping wet.  
  
"Morning kitten. You ready for the day?"  
  
"Nope, are you?" Harry asks him back.  
  
Louis shrugs and watches Harry get dressed with no subtlety at all. "I suppose, do you think the weekend here is too short to spend with your family or you ready to go back?"  
  
"I don't know... Will the school allow us to stay longer?" Harry asks, flushing when he spots Louis' eyes on him.  
  
"They'd like us to get back as soon as possible but understand that this is a family emergency. It's honestly up to you baby, I don't know how long I can stay though, I do have classes on Monday and I'd prefer I teach them instead of James."  
  
"I know I can't stay back alone, so I guess we'll have to take advantage of the remaining time. We don't want to miss any classes. It's hard to take make up work," Harry decides.  
  
Just as Harry finishes dressing, Louis grabs him in his arms and bundles him up in his lap, "Alright, baby. We should have a talk soon. I wanna know what your thoughts are about meeting James with the boys."  
  
Harry just hums, averting his eyes from Louis', he's still unsure about it. Though they did agree that he should meet James, and they compromised that he'll only be comfortable with that with the other boys around, he was still apprehensive. It just gives him a gut feeling that something may go wrong.  
  
The Dom notices the boy get tense and he starts to pet down his back, "Come on baby, just for a night out, and we can leave whenever we want."  
  
"It's still making me uneasy. I feel like he's out to get me," Harry says, referring to James.  
  
"More like to get me, but he won't because I'm in love with you too much." He stressed and kisses the back of Harry's hair.  
  
The curly headed boy felt the tension leave his body at those words. "Love you too," he said, voice soft.  
  
"So maybe this coming weekend, yeah? It's a three day weekend, I'm sure Zayn won't mind and we could take you boys off campus." He presses another kiss to his neck.  
  
"Yeah, this weekend." Harry sighs. "Just don't leave me alone with him. Don't think I can handle that." He grabs Louis' hand and places it on his head, silently demanding that he should pet him there.  
  
"Sure kitten. Anything for you." He starts to take his fingers through the boys’ hair as he wanted and even nips at the skin there. "I'll talk to Zayn when we get back, you can talk to Niall and Liam."  
  
"Don't forget J." Harry reminds him, happy when he got what he wanted.  
  
"Could never forget J." Louis chuckles and scratches his arm more.  
  
"Are you planning on getting ready to meet my mum or is your plan to stay here all day?" He teases Louis.  
  
"Gotta impress the mother don't I?" He winks and swings Harry around.  
  
"Yes you do!" Harry giggles and moves to get off of Louis.  
  
Louis groans and stands up with him. "Okay okay, anything for you peach."  
  
"Go shower, you stink." Harry demands, sticking his tongue out after.  
  
"You stink!" He pushes himself away from Harry and heads into the bathroom by stripping his shirt off.  
  
Harry laughs and flops back down on his bed. The pillow still smells like Louis, he loves it. That's all he does while waiting for Louis to hop out of the shower.  
  
When he does come back, he comes out with a loose towel around his waist and his hair still dripping.  
  
Harry pretends to ignore him, hugging a pillow. He pretends not to notice Louis dressing up, tries not to rake his eyes up and down his body.  
  
The Dom just grabs his things and starts to dress, and when he finishes he shakes his hair out before going to fix it  


Harry stands up then, giving him a kiss square on the mouth before heading out of his room to eat breakfast.  
  
The Dom shakes his head in fond, how did he get so lucky?  
  
When Harry's downstairs he makes tea for Louis, OJ for himself and prepares cereals for two. Gemma was already up, minding her own business.  
  
Louis joins Harry and pecks him on the back of his shoulder as a thanks for the breakfast. "So when are we heading out?"  
  
"Gem?" Harry asks his sister, not knowing the answer himself.  
  
Gemma pops up from her phone, "uh, maybe in like twenty, dad went to get ready so he should be done soon."  
  
Harry and Louis hum and quickly finish their cereals. Harry finished his cereal first and tried to steal some of Louis'.  
  
Louis doesn't let him take any of course, but soon enough Des is down and he does whatever he has to do to get them out of the house. "Harry grab your jacket it's quite cold."  
  
Harry nods and goes up to his room to retrieve both his and Louis' jackets.  
  
"Do you always boss him around like that?" Des asks as he's grabbing a cup of tea himself.  
  
The Dom blinks at him, "I don't boss him around, and I just want what's best for him." He says slowly, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"That's beside the point," the man continues, "You order him around and he follows. Is that how it works?"  
  
The Dom bites his tongue, preferring not get upset at the man. "No Des, I just think Harry is still young and could always use proper guidance. It's out of love, trust me."  
  
Harry chose that moment to re-enter. He hands Louis' jacket with a dimpled smile. "Sorry I took a while, I couldn't find yours." He doesn't notice the slight tension in the air, or he pretends not to notice.  
  
Louis swallows hard and looks at Harry, "it's no problem, thank you darling." He takes the jacket from him and presses a kiss to his temple.  
  
Harry whispers in his ear, "What's wrong? Sorry I made you wait." Was Louis mad at him?  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. I'm going to go wait in the car." He kisses his cheek and takes one more glance towards Des before heading out.  
  
Harry glances at Gemma, who's now looking up from her phone, shrugging. "What happened?" He half-pouts at Des.  
  
Gem just looks over at their father before she herself makes her way outside.  
  
"Okay, now that's odd. Tell me what happened while I was gone." Harry looks straight at his dad.  
  
Des refrains from saying anything at first, then he lets out a breath. "Are you sure he's not just taking advantage of you?"  
  
"I thought we've gone through this already?" Harry asks, frustrated.  
  
"He treats you like a pet! Just throws orders at you and you run to do as he says! Tell me Harry is he like that?"  
  
"He doesn't treat me like a pet. He cares for me, and he's not taking advantage of me. I do as he says because I _know_ and I trust him that he will look after me! He would never take advantage of that trust, he never has, he never will. What's so hard to understand there?" Harry's angry and exasperated.  
  
"Harry, drop it please. We'll discuss it another time yeah? Let's go to the car baby." Louis comes up from behind him and lays a gentle hand on Harry's lower back.  
  
"No, we'll end this now, Lou. I don't want to drag this out anymore." Harry glares at Des.  
  
"Harry, get into the car now." Louis speaks a bit louder probably not helping his case but he honestly did not want to deal with this now.  
  
Harry glares at Des again, there's hurt in his eyes, before turning around and facing Louis. He scowls at him too, before walking out.  
  
Louis shakes his head, "we'll talk later Des. But know that's my boy out there too, and I love him just as much as you do." He explains before following Harry.  
  
Harry's seated in the car with his arms crossed, upset. He doesn't speak when Louis enters the car, attempting to calm himself down.  
  
"I know this isn't the best time to go Dom on you, but your attitude in there was completely disrespectful. Both to me and your father. You remember Harry, you are a reflection of me, and how you act shows how well I discipline you." Louis explains calmly after a moment of silence.  
  
"I was only trying to defend my boyfriend in there." Harry says. "I thought you'd understand the little slip up."  
  
"And I appreciate that, but there is a way you could do that calmly and respectfully don't you agree?" He challenges.  
  
Harry scowls before he sighs in defeat. "I know that, Sir. I'm sorry, I just really didn't like what he said."  
  
The Dom sighs and turns on the car. He lays a hand on Harry's thigh, "it's alright kitten, but now it's out there and can't be taken back."  
  
"I don't regret doing it. But I am sorry about my attitude," Harry tells him.  


Louis doesn't say anything else, just starts driving to the hospital.  
  
Harry doesn't think Louis' silence is a good sign but he doesn't say anything more. When they arrive to the hospital, he holds Louis' hand and as stay in the car for a few more minutes. "Are you mad?"  
  
"How could I be mad at my little kitten who thought he was a tiger and stood up for me? No baby boy I'm not mad." He leans over to kiss his temple.  
  
Harry chuckles at the reference. He kisses Louis and just gets lost in it. He tries to get closer to Louis and in the process the car horn was triggered which made two little girls and their mother jump.  
  
"Maybe we should go in now." Louis chuckles. He untangles himself from Harry and starts to get out and helps the boy as well. "Come along tiger."  
  
"I'm clumsy, my bad," he laughs at himself. He comes out of the car, happy the argument earlier is temporarily forgotten.  
  
They walk into the hospital and meet Des and Gemma in the front. They ignore the glare burning from Des at the sight of their hands linked.  
  
"Here I thought everything was fine last night," Harry said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Harry none of that. Just because we're here and everything that's going wrong doesn't mean I won't hesitate to take you across my lap for your misconduct." He growls softly and slightly irritated because they had just gone through this in the car.  
  
"Sorry," Harry says. He takes Louis' hand and kisses the back of it as an apology, he does know better, but sometimes he can’t stop his impulses.  
  
"You're apology is accepted but you're not forgiven till we make things right with your father okay?"  
  
"But Lou he's being very rude," Harry's brows furrow and his lips are turn down.  
  
"Yes, but he's still your father, and you're still my boy. I'd like to have a good relationship with my maybe to be father in law." He smiles wide and kisses his temple.  
  
Harry's cheeks flush at the thought, he giggles, man-giggles. "I'll see what I can do." He grins back at Louis.  
  
"Good boy. My good boy." He smiles and they walk over properly to Des and Gemma.  
  
Harry grins half-hearted smile at his father. "So, where's mum?"  
  
"She's getting changed now, she should be out in a minute. I have told her that you do have someone to introduce to her though." He clears his throat and looks away.  
  
Harry nods, "It's best to just get over it." He stands beside Gemma and puts one arm on her shoulders.  
  
Anne comes out a couple minutes later, slightly limping yet smiling wide, "Harry! I've missed you peach!"  
  
"Mum! I missed you too!" Harry's careful when he wraps his arms around her, he gives her a kiss on the cheek, her eyes as bright as the last time he saw her.  
  
Anne kisses his cheek softly. "My baby boy. I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I'm not a baby anymore mum, I’m nineteen now." He says, rolling his eyes, fondly.  
  
"My little nineteen year old peach who is all grown up and bringing boys home." She pouts and rubs his arm with her only functioning arm.  
  
“Mum “he said, "You're embarrassing me." Harry pouts back at her.  
  
"And I will until you introduce me to your man. I would say boy, but he doesn't seem to fit the age." Anne winks with small chuckle.  
  
Harry shakes his head and sighs. "Mum, this is Louis, my boyfriend. Lou, this is my mum." He leaves the part that Louis is his teacher not wanting to cause a scene in the hospital.  
  
The man sticks his hand out for Anne, "lovely to meet you ma'am I've heard many great things." He smiles charmingly at her.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Louis. I can't say I've heard a lot about you however I do plan to change that soon." She says with a big, bright smile.  
  
"Indeed we shall." He winks and let's out a brilliant laugh. "Shall we get something to eat? My mother’s a midwife and I’ve grown to hate hospital food."  
  
"I like him already, H." Anne says before taking Louis' arm as he leads them out of the hospital, taking while walking in front of the rest.  
  
Louis winks at Harry before going along with Anne to the car. "I'm feeling Italian. You?"  
  
"Italian sounds great." Harry can't keep the smile off his face because Louis is already charming the pants off of his mother. "Mum, do you want to ride with me and Lou or Dad and Gem?"  
  
"I'll ride with you and Lou, I'll get to know my future son in law better." Anne winks at the both of them which of course Louis blushes for.  
  
"My god, mum. You just met the guy!" Harry laughs as he gets in the backseat with his mom.  
  
Anne smirks but lays off for a bit. "So how did you two meet?" She asks in the middle of the drive.  
  
Harry had maintained a soft smile, but it falters when she asks that. Harry doesn't answer, he lets Louis answer for them again.  
  
"I'm his uh, well I was his teacher. He was my first year student and it sort of, just happened?" He explained rather bluntly and can’t help but sneak a smile over to Harry.  
  
"He still one of the teachers though he doesn't handle my class." Harry adds in.  
  
Anne looks wide eyed at both of them. "Wow, that's actually, that's fate innit?"  
  
"You're not mad?" Harry asks, the same time Louis says, "It is, isn't it?"  
  
"How could I be mad? I sent away my little trouble maker who came back a beautifully grown gentleman and in love. How can I be mad that he's found who he is?" Anne starts to tear up. She blames it on the drugs leaving her system.  
  
"Don't cry mum, you're making me cry." Harry says, laughing and tearing up at the same time, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Anne just wipes away her tears and gets herself together. "Does Des know? Does anyone know?"  
  
"He does. Gem does, too." Harry says simply, still a bit ticked off with his father.  
  
"How are they taking it?" She pulls out a tissue to dab at her eyes. "Your father better not be a hard ass about this if I have anything to do with it."  
  
"Well..." Harry started before being cut off by Louis warning him to watch it with a simple 'Harry....’ "He was alright with it, I thought he was. But apparently he changed his mind."  
  
Anne rolls her eyes, "he probably just doesn't understand. Let me talk to him. What's his main problem?"  
  
"Lou, can you please..." he lets his boyfriend answer the question, afraid he'll snap. Yes, he's still annoyed.  
  
Louis lays a hand on Harry's knee, "come on kitten be nice." He whispers just for the two of them before directing his attention back to Anne.  
  
"He wasn't very accepting of the fact that he thinks I boss Harry around and believes that Harry is just with me because of position of authority."  
  
"Not accepting at all. He's been very rude to Louis. Add the fact that he's been really close minded about everything. Gemma's okay with it, why can't he be?" Harry says, trying to keep his emotions at bay.  
  
"Harry." Louis hisses out and glares at his submissive.  
  
For a split second, Harry thought of talking back. But that's disrespectful, he's no better than his stepfather if he does that. Instead, he apologizes and hangs his head.  
  
"I apologize Anne, he should know better and have better manners than that." Louis flashes his blue eyes back to her.  
  
Harry's brows furrowed. His lips were turned down to form a frown.  
  
"He's upset, Louis. It's perfectly alright. We do need to talk to Des if he's made Harry this worked up. We need to compromise." Anne said, soothing a hand up and down Harry's back.  
  
Louis manages to bite his tongue in respect for Anne, "I guess we can talk about it after dinner. We're here." He says just as he pulls into a parking spot.  
  
Harry climbs out of the car first, assisting his mother out. "Watch your head," he says.  
  
The trio make their way in, and find where Des and Gemma held their table. Anne kisses Gemma on the head and kisses Des' cheek before giving a light slap to the back of his head.  
  
"Really? You think Lou is controlling our boy? Where are your manners Des!"  
  
Harry was shocked at first then when he saw the look on Des' face, he couldn't help but laugh. It was too cute. He really didn't mean anything bad by it, he just couldn't help but giggle and laugh at his mom. Gemma joined in, the tension dissipated just like that. "Your face, your face," he says, having a hard time breathing, pointing at Des. He forgot he was supposed to be mad for as second.  


Louis even joins in the laughter, his eyes squinting as he sees Des go red in the face.  
  
"He's almost a decade older! I thought he was!" Des attempts to defend.  
  
"Does Harry look like he's ""being controlled and abused"" by this sweet boy?" Her voice was incredulous.  
  
"We don't know what goes on behind closed doors Anne, I'm just be protective is all." Des attempts to reason.  
  
"I can take care of myself, I have for the past few years. He's there for me through those years. And yes, you don't know what's behind the closed doors, which is why I'm asking you to get to know him while you still can. We're not going to be staying here too long, the school's a problem." Harry says, his voice going soft towards the end.  
  
"Sadly we do have to head back tomorrow night, Harry can't miss too much of it and I can't be sure my teachers assistant can handle the classes. But I am proposing that we come back for spring break? It's in a couple months and we can split it between my family and yours Haz." Louis proposes looking at each family member for approval.  
  
"Tomorrow? I thought..." Harry gives him shocked expression.  
  
Gemma was already nodding, "I really like having him around. Less Harry in my territory, like the TV, that makes up for the fact that they're PDA." She teases the two of them, winking.  
  
  
"I know kiddo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but Simon only authorized the weekend, and since your mother is recovering he wants us back ASAP." He whispers to Harry just as Anne bats at Gemma for the comment.  
  
"What? It's true!" They heard Gemma say.  
  
"I can catch up with my school work. James is doing fine right now, isn't he? What's another couple days?" Harry asks, pouting.  
  
"Harry, no. We have to get back to school. This is not our choice and therefore we're not discussing it." He mumbles and lays a hand on Harry's thigh underneath the table.  
  
Harry gives him a frown but shrugs. "We'll have to wait 'til spring break then."  
  
"I'm sorry love." Louis says once more before the waiter comes over to take their order.  
  
Gemma cheers up his brother the only way she knows how-- by teasing him. "I know you'll miss me, but don't be so glum and pouty about it."  
  
Des just rolls his eyes at his kids, "Anne I just don't think it's appropriate that's all." He huffs out obviously still upset at the manner.  
  
"It's your problem now, not ours," Harry mutters, annoyed. He appreciates Gemma trying to cheer him up though, but Des is killing his mood.  
  
"Harry." Louis bites out again upset that his boyfriend is acting this way.  
  
"It's okay Louis, Harry doesn't respect me enough to need my approval for your relationship." Des clears his throat.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that," Harry protests. He ignores Louis to tell Des this. It's better to solve this now than later.  
  
"It's what it sounds like Harry, you're basically saying you don't care how I view your relationship, and it will continue whether we approve or not."  
  
"Because honestly it will continue. You know me. I'm persistent. I love Louis. He doesn't abuse me. He loves me too, and I was hoping that was enough for you to accept him, to accept us." Harry responds.  
  
The Dom of the group lays his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think we should save this conversation till we get home. Let's enjoy our last dinner here okay pea?"  
  
Harry just nods his head, mouth set, clearly upset. He sits back and leans on Louis. He didn't want to start an argument but if his father was going to say things like those then he'll surely speak up.  
  
"He's doing it again, Anne." Des bites to his wife, who just glares at him. "He's not wrong Des."  
  
"Even mom's okay with it," Harry mutters, arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"Harry, stop it." Louis bites again and puts his hand on the back of the boys’ neck to remind each of them of their place.  
  
Instead the boy scoffs, he's having none of his dad's bullshit. Something clearly happened last night that changed his opinion about Louis. What is with him? They were all okay yesterday.  
  
"Bathroom. Now. Get up." Louis demands softly into Harry's ear, he refused to hear the fighting any longer.  
  
The younger boy sighs and excuses himself. He's annoyed but now he's apprehensive. He didn't like Louis mad, but he couldn't seem to shut up. They walk to the bathroom quickly, taking a few moments to calm themselves down.  
  
"Harry." He bit sharply upon entering the bathroom.  
  
"Sir?" Harry responds, walking towards the Dom who's locking the door behind him.  
  
"Harry we talked about this. He is your father, I think he deserves the highest respect from you." He growls.  
  
Harry has nothing to say, so he doesn't speak. He only nods. Arguing is useless anyway.  
  
"I’ve already spoken to you about this subject, this is your last warning okay? You need to watch your mouth here. Don't think just because we're in your childhood home that I won't take you across my lap and spank that attitude out of you."  
  
"What happened last night? My dad suddenly hates you after being so peaceful with you the moment before that, why?" Harry says, right after Louis speaks. He's pushing it but he has to know.  
  
The discussion reappears back in Louis' mind. He keeps his lips shut in order not to give everything it away.  
  
"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Harry says, tone slightly shocked but mostly suspicious.  
  
"Harry stick to the problem at hand." Louis snaps and closes his eyes in irritation.  
  
"Now you're avoiding the question," Harry mutters, turning his face away from Louis.  
  
"Harold!" Louis growls. He holds the bridge of his nose and sighs, "I'm done." He starts to grab his things and begins to leave the bathroom.  
  
Harry immediately regrets what he said, he pulls Louis' arm. "I'm sorry...”  
  
"No, I need to take a breather. I'll meet you at your house." He shakes his head and pulls away.  
  
Harry's stunned, he stays in the bathroom longer than was acceptable after that incident. When he walked towards their table, he'd been able to compose himself but he's still just recovering from what happened.  
  
"Honey? Why did Louis just leave...?" Anne questions as Harry comes back to the table.  
  
"He said he'll meet us at home..." Harry answers with his eyes cast downward and not daring to look at his family members.  
  
Anne's eyebrows knitted in worry, "is everything alright? Did something happen between you two?"  
  
"Just an argument, mum. It's not that bad..." Harry responds, half-smiling just to assure his mother.  
  
Anne frowns, "Harry are you sure? I didn't think Lou would be the one to leave during dinner."  
  
"He's- we're fine." Harry replies simply. He goes back to his seat, he was smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes for sure.  
  
"Harry let's talk about this, is he really right for you?" Des attempts to interject again.  
  
Harry nods, "Why would you think otherwise? What’s so wrong with him?" He didn't want to fight anymore, he's ticked Louis off already, but he'd rather fix this now than to have Louis see them fight again.  
  
"He's controlling you! He's your teacher!" Des exclaims throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"He's not! He wants what's best for me! He'll never hurt me. And he was my teacher." Harry responds, exasperated.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Anne interjects harshly. "Des, the boy is finally behaving and found someone who he loves, we should be happy for him. And Harry, you're still his son, he wants what's best for you, and in no way does that allow you to be disrespectful towards him, and he is still your father."  
  
Harry immediately shuts up at his mother's outburst. He hangs his head and gives her a small apology. He doesn't direct it to his father, though. The night couldn’t have gone more terribly, first angering his father, and then pissing off Louis. He just wanted everything to be okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos and like if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: alphaloutomlinson.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses to why this is late tbh. But here it is. Been going through some rough stuff so that might shine through.
> 
> -em

When they get home Harry doesn't even stay to talk to his parents. He rushes to his room and looks for his boyfriend.

He quickens his pace but he pauses before his bedroom door. He knocks first before popping his head in. "Lou- Sir?"

 

Louis is sitting at his desk, flipping through some paperwork. "Hey babe. I didn't mean to leave like that that was really immature of me."

 

"No, I'm sorry I pushed you, I went too far." Harry hung his head after closing the door and locking it.

 

The Dom sighs and lets his paperwork fall to the table. He stands up and goes to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. "I just feel out of control here you know? Like at school were on neutral ground, but here? Here I don't know the rules, so I want you to be straight as an arrow. But then that's not fair to ask of you." He whispers and leans their foreheads together.

 

"You're doing fine, Sir. I know you just want what's best for us. I know I haven't been the best sub to you... I'm surprised I didn't get the cane yet." Harry sighs and melts into his Dom's arms.

 

"You don't deserve it. Being here, this is your natural state. This is where you grew up. For seventeen years you learned it was okay to act out here. And while you've been amazing at you're training, it's only natural habit you think it's okay to act out here."

 

"I never thought of it that way. But that explains most of it, yeah. I'm still sorry, let me be sorry for the way I acted. I don't want to be that way." Harry dared to give Louis kisses to his cheek and his jawline.

 

The Dom accepts him easily. "Let's go talk to your parents shall we?" He takes his hand and takes a deep breath.

 

"Yeah alright, Sir. After this can we get some sweets? I couldn't eat dessert earlier because I was upset..." He gives Louis a halfhearted smile.

 

Together they walk downstairs to confront the parents. Anne was totally on their side, and was a perfect mediator. Harry was able to keep his attitude and check, and Louis was able to reason with Des.

 

It all went better than expected, actually. It went better than dinner time, when Des, Louis and Harry were at each other's throats.

 

Louis doesn't know what happened in the car ride back, but he would bet his money Anne had a hand in it.

 

The next day goes by too quickly for Harry's liking. They're able to squeeze in a lunch before they have to take off.

 

"Bye mom, I promise I'll call when I'm allowed to. And I'm sure Louis will keep in touch, he's already charmed the pants off of you." Harry rolls his eyes fondly.

 

Louis kissed Anne's cheek. "I'll keep him in check."

 

Anne winks at him, "whatever means necessary.”

 

Harry goes wide eyed for a moment before whispering to Louis, "I think she knows what's really going on…” He didn't know how to feel about that. He's slightly worried but if she did know that would make things so much easier.

 

Louis just chuckles and moves onto Des. The two shake hands because they're not animals, and manages to look each other eye to eye. "Treat him well Mr. Tomlinson."

 

"With all my heart." Louis promises.

Harry shrugs it off and turns to his dad. He gives him a big hug and smiles at him. "Take care of mum and Gemma while I'm gone, yeah?"

 

Des sighs. "Be good to yourself Harry. You've grown so much." He whispers softly.

 

"I'll try." He says with a chuckle. "We'll visit soon." Harry moves on to his sister and gives her a hug with a twirl.

 

"I'll miss you, Gem. You're not too annoying anymore, you're actually a bit nice now." He teases her.

 

And with that the two are off, a drive calling their name.

 

"We will visit soon right? You'll come with me?" Harry asks Louis, hand reaching out to tangle with the older boy's.

 

"Of course. Spring break is in a month. We can spend half at my families and half at yours how's that sound?" Louis offers speeding down the road.

 

"Great, Sir. Thank you." Then it was quiet for a few minutes before Harry thought of another question. "Does your mom know anything about us?"

 

"She knows about you love. My little sisters all do as well. They want to meet the boy who stole their brother." He chuckles and winks at him.

 

Harry chuckles at that, feeling nothing but content that everything was well again. "So does that mean I'll have your little sisters to answer to and to impress when we get there?"

 

"You know it sweetheart."

 

*

 

Things had to get back to normal fast. When they got home they unpacked and fell straight into bed, barely managing a good night to Liam and Zayn who would have to wait for the news tomorrow morning.

 

When Harry woke up, he immediately went to the kitchen. He made tea for Louis and got some biscuits for him to take to their bedroom. He made tea for both Liam and Zayn too, knowing they'll be up soon.

 

Louis smiles up at him. "Good morning princess. Thanks for the breakfast." He sits up and pats the spot next to him.

 

"Good morning, Sir. It's not a problem, I've missed this, actually." He sits on the bed and waits as Louis eats.

 

The Dom switches from feeding himself to feeding Harry before it’s all gone. "Go shower kitten. You smell."

 

"You always say that but you like the way I smell, admit it." Harry says before leaving the room to clean the plate and cup and showering.

 

Louis can't help the happy sigh that falls out of his mouth. But he has an idea and slips into the shower with his boyfriend. "Fancy meeting you here."

 

"You're ridiculous." Harry says before attacking Louis' mouth and pulls away. "Do you want me to wash your hair?"

 

"Only if you let me wash yours?" He challenges with a smirk.

 

"How can I say no to you?" He replies kissing him again, lingering this time. "Tilt your head back, Lou."

 

That's how their morning goes. If you ask anyone, they're already ready for domestic life.

 

They get dressed and meet Liam and Zayn in the kitchen, each getting a tight hug. Louis promises to talk to both of them about the events after school, but now the subs needed to head off.

 

Soon enough, Louis and Zayn were sitting across the table from one another.

 

"So we didn't get a chance to check in before I had to take off... How's the alcohol problems?" Louis starts off bluntly.

 

Not surprised with Louis' question, Zayn says, "I've been handling it quite well, Lou. Liam only had to pour some water over me one night I got too drunk. But after that, it's a clear record." There's no point in lying and Louis would appreciate it more than making up a story.

 

Louis nods, "good I'm proud of you. It doesn't mean you're getting off Scot-free for everything that happened though."

 

"Oh here it goes..." Zayn mutters with a roll of his eyes.

 

"Hey come on. Let's be mature about this. Can you honestly say you don't deserve it?"

 

"We both know that the answer is 'no', Lou." Zayn says, half pouting.

 

"Fifteen with the cane. And your ass is mine for a night." He says simply taking a sip of his tea.

 

"Fifteen?" Zayn says incredulously. "Ten, and you got me for two nights," he bargains.

 

"You really think you're in a position to negotiate?" Louis’ raises an eyebrow.

 

Zayn was ready to talk back but thought better of it. "I'm not, sorry...” He sighs, defeated.

 

"You'll take twenty now, but your ass is mine for a night." He decides finally.

 

Zayn was unable to catch himself from giving Louis a disbelieving look, but responds with a "Yes, Lou."

 

Louis hops off the chair and kissed Zayn's cheek. "Go on. Go grab it. We'll do it out here."

 

"We're doing this now? I thought I had more time." Zayn pouts at him.

 

"We can do it now, or you can join the students during black book checks." Louis offers.

 

"Yeah, we're doing it now." Zayn says quickly. He grabs the cane and presents it to Louis.

 

Louis chuckles knowing his best friend. "What Z? Don't want to be humiliated with the rest of the students?" He wraps his arms around Zayn's skinny waist and undoes his jeans.

 

"No," he replies. He blushes at the thought alone. He allows Louis to take off his clothes and notes that the other Dom isn't taking any article of clothing off of himself, leaving Zayn exposed.

 

Louis slowly drags Zayn's jeans to around his ankles, and pulls his boxers just below his cheeks. "Hands on the wall, arse out." He orders simply, rolling up his button down sleeves.

 

Zayn does what he's told without a word. He looks towards the wall and resisting the urge to turn around and look at Louis.

 

The elder lays a gentle kiss on his shoulder, "why are we here Zayn? Name all your transgressions."

 

"I let both you and Li down. I was careless and reckless. I disrespected you by acting out, not coming to you for help. I disrespected Liam by abusing him. I drank and smoked too much. Didn't take care of both myself and my sub." As he said these things his voice got softer and his breaths turned ragged, emotions clawing up his throat.

 

"Breathe, you're doing well Z." He whispers and strokes down his back. "How many are you receiving?"

 

"Thank you," he says and takes deep breaths before answering, "Twenty, Lou."

 

"We begin." And just like that, Louis delivered twenty strokes of the cane onto Zayn's bare ass.

 

By the time they finish, Zayn was crying but he was pliant and meek. He allowed Louis to calm him down.

 

Louis bundled him up in his arms, and together they laid on the couch, letting Zayn catch his breath.

 

"I'm sorry again, Louis." Zayn said when his crying turned to merely sniffling. His eyes nose and cheeks red and puffy from crying.

 

"You're forgiven my love. I know you learned your lesson and I'm very proud of you for taking your punishment like a good boy."

 

"Thank you," Zayn replies, relishing the praise he's given. He winds his arms around Louis without moving too much because his backside is hurting a lot.

 

Louis presses little kisses to the side of Zayn's cheek, and nuzzles his best friend for a good hour.

 

Zayn groans aloud when he tries to move again. "Lou," he whimpers, "I need to move a bit, my arm is falling asleep because I've been lying on it the whole time."

 

"Nope. My sugar baby isn't not allowed to be un-cocooned from me." He growls and bites his neck.

 

"God, disgusting." He says scooting away from Louis' bites before groaning again. He can't move away from him, he's got nowhere to go and he tells Louis so. "I've got nowhere to go. I'm trapped here."

 

"Then live with it." Louis growls again before looking at the clock. "Actually don't, we have to head to class."

 

"Can't you take over mine? Everyone will know what you did to me." He pouts, not liking the thought.

 

"Exactly why you'll be going out. Come on get up, Red." He teases.

 

"No, leave me here." Zayn says refusing to move because one, it hurt. Two, he could not go to class like this. Three, he could barely move. And lastly, he'd rather sleep.

 

"If you don't get your ass to class I'll take a belt to you." He threatens with an eyebrow raised.

 

"You'll let me use a belt on you? Is it Christmas already?" Zayn says with a fake cheery voice.

 

Louis glares at him and starts to take off his belt.

 

"Okay, you win, you win!" Zayn says quickly. "Just please help me up?"

 

"Damn straight." Louis mumbles under his breath and helps the man up. "Plus, we both know you'd never take a belt to me."

 

Zayn rolls his eyes at the first comment. "I could if you let me." Zayn teases him. "I'm quite good with it. I had the best teach me." He winks at Louis.

 

The Dom hums, "maybe for your birthday next year. And I know I'm the best, take a look at your ass now if you don't believe me."

 

"You mean that? You'll let me? I did tell you you're the greatest right? And yes I know my ass looks great with your marks." Zayn says, putting on clothes while whimpering in pain. "But we all know your ass will look glorious with _my_ marks on them." He winks at Louis like the pain doesn't bother him.

 

"I said maybe, and that's if you behave yourself. I don't sub you know that." He starts to put away the cane.

 

"It's a nice thought, Lou. A man can dream." Zayn replies giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Walk me to class?"

 

"Always." They lock the door behind them before Louis starts talking again. "Didn't you try and spank me once when I was drunk, and I ended up flipping us over to show you how to do it properly?"

 

"Don't even go there, Lou. You always take control like that when I think you're fucking finally ready to give in." Zayn rolls his eyes at the memories.

 

"You know I don't like losing control. Freaks me out. But if you need someone to cane I _guess_ I'll let you have a go." Louis says sarcastically.

 

"You spoil me too much," Zayn says sweetly. "I have Liam, of course, but when it gets really bad I'll come to you. I know you hate losing control, afraid of it even."

 

"Before our night together then yes? I'll let you have a go." Louis ignores the other comment.

 

"You're amazing, Lou. I love you." Zayn says kissing Louis' temple.

 

"You get ten strokes only am I clear?" He sets the boundaries as they stand outside of Zayn's class.

 

"Of course, Lou." He says, unable to walk without limping a little. "I have a class to teach, see you later."

 

Louis winks before walking into Zayn's class with him. "Attention students please be nice to Mr. Malik, I just caned his ass for his transgressions. He may be slightly handicapped so I'll take a belt to anyone he needs me too." He winks at the class and a mortified Zayn.

 

"What an arse, Lou. Yeah, thanks for that." He gives Louis his most sarcastic smile.

 

"Hey, maybe I will belt you after all." Louis smirks.

 

"You love me too much. Now leave my class please. We're wasting time." He says, shooing him away before he could embarrass him further.

 

Louis laughs as he walks into his, James already starting the class on the review of last class.

 

"Thank you, James. I'll take it from here." And Louis begins his class, his day going really good.

 

Midway through the second period, they have a visitor, a freshman from Mr. Malik's that dared comment on his limp and make fun of him for it. He showed up at Louis' door with a paddle in his hand.

 

"What have we here?" Louis says talking to the freshman in front of his students,.

 

The poor student looks up at Louis. "Mr. Malik said I could understand his pain and to ask you f-for fifteen with the paddle."

 

He couldn't help but be nervous and for his voice to crack at the end when he's in from of Mr. Tomlinson's and his class in such a situation.

 

"Alright, bend over my desk, bum towards the board, and face your peers." He says easily having done this a million times.

 

"Y-yes, Sir." He moves swiftly and almost trips but he catches himself. He bends over the desk and faces the class he interrupted, he refuses to look them in the eye, afraid of dying from embarrassment.

 

Louis goes through procedure and makes sure to turn the boys' ass cherry red. When the younger stood up, it was clear to everyone he had popped a boner while getting spanked.

 

"T-thank you, Sir." He thanks Louis, just like he's supposed to. He doesn't mind his boner, just wanting to return to his class.

 

"Class, it seems our student here has an erection. Who knows when that happens?"

 

_You're not free yet little fucker._

 

The boy stays on the same position, not told yet to straighten up and leave. He turns even redder when he hears Louis address the class.

 

A blonde boy in the back raises his hand and answers using the correct terminology and not hesitating to speak about it. "Excellent job the both of you. Why don't you head back to Mr. Malik's, yes?" He figured he'd spare the boy of any more humiliation.

 

The boy nods and heads back to his class, face and ass as red as a tomato.

 

Louis chuckles as the boy leaves and looks over at James, noticing his pupils were dilated in desire.

 

James doesn't hide his obvious arousal from Louis. It may have been subtle and wouldn't be noticed by the class, but Louis sees it.

 

The Dom pushes the thought to the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

 

*

 

"James make sure these tests are graded and make sure you study chapter seven so you can lecture tomorrow. And I really appreciate you substituting for me while I was out." Louis comments as he packs his briefcase up after letting the class out a few minutes early.

 

"It's not a problem, Sir." He stressed out the 'sir'. "I'll make sure I'll be ready tomorrow."

 

"Good, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." He says politely as he exits and swings over to Zayn's class.

 

Zayn was just wrapping up his discussion, it's apparent that he makes it a point not to move a lot.

 

Louis sits at Zayn's desk and waits, playing with the little things on his desk.

 

When Zayn dismisses the class he limps to Louis while the boys are packing up their stuff. "This has been one of the most embarrassing days," he says so only Louis could hear.

 

Louis stands up to wrap his arms around the man. "How's your bum, baby?"

 

Zayn glances around the room, there's still a few people, picking up their things. "Still hurts, Lou. You really did a number on me." Zayn says with a laugh.

 

"You know you deserved it." He noses the man’s temple. "Your students make fun of you?"

 

"Some of them wanted to, but they didn't want to go to your class and ask for a spanking." Zayn rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Except the one boy who didn't know better, what did you make him do? He was waddling back to class earlier."

 

"You and him both. And I just showed him what happens when you mess with my best friend." He smirks and slips his hands down to Zayn's hips and squeezes his ass.

 

The other man groans and rests his head in Louis' neck to soften the sound, conscious that the boys left in class will notice the exchange. "Not here, Lou, please." Zayn says quietly.

 

Louis kisses his inner neck, "the bell rings in a minute. I let my students take off already." He rubs down Zayn's back and pretends not to notice the eyes staring at his back.

 

"I can see that, you're here with me aren't you?" Zayn responds, kissing Louis' cheek and noses at his jaw. They're being PDA but he couldn't care less. He's had a ((kind of)) bad day, _fuck 'em._

 

"Always." He can't help but slide down and squeeze his ass again. "I still get your ass for a night."

 

Zayn groans again this time louder but he recovers. "Like you'd let me forget? Please tell me you're not going to worsen my situation?" Zayn smiles up at him, batting his lashes.

 

Louis pretends to gasp, "Like I would ever." He winks as the bell rings. He tucks his hand in Zayn's back pockets and starts to nibble on his neck as his students try to bypass the awkward situation.

 

"You're so going to worsen this." Zayn says biting Louis' neck too and marking him. He sees Louis giving the passing students a smug smirk and some even a cheeky wink. "You're impossible. Can we go now?" Zayn pleads.

 

"What you don't enjoy putting on a show for our students?" He chuckles and lets the boy mark him knowing Harry won't get jealous.

 

Zayn splutters. "Of course not, Lou." He says, his head on Louis' shoulder.

 

The elder sighs and presses a soft kiss to his head. Their moment is interrupted when both Zayn's and Louis' phones go off.

 

"It's an email from Cowell. He'll be in this week instead of taking off. Cool." Louis shrugs it off and watches Zayn starts packing. "Be right back babe." He winks and slaps his ass.

 

"Damn it Louis!" Zayn groans glaring at Louis, rubbing his ass before going back to packing.

 

Louis snickers and goes to pack up his briefcase as Harry and Liam pop their head in.

 

"Sir?" Harry says before walking to him and giving Louis a kiss. Liam does the same with his Dom. "Missed you." The sub whispers softly in the crook of his neck.

 

Louis nuzzles his neck, "hey baby boy. How was your day?"

 

"Uneventful. Bet yours was!" Harry winks at both him and Zayn, seeing the marks on Louis' neck.

 

"Zayn got caned and I love to tease him." He shrugs and kisses his cheek before locking his door.

 

"You love to tease everybody, but especially Zayn." Harry comments.

 

Louis laughs as they all walk together, heading to the library to catch up on work.

 

"You're in a very good mood, Lou." Liam says to him while helping Zayn as they walk.

 

"I'm glad to be back at work. And I'm glad to have all my boys back." He smiles at Zayn.

 

"You haven't even seen the Irish one. And Josh." Harry said. "I took a bite off of his food earlier, he looked like he could cry." Harry says with a laugh, fond of his friend.

 

Louis laughs as they get to the library, and it feels damn good to be back.

 

*

The world spun, and the days passed by quickly. Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Spring break gave both Louis and Harry time to travel and visit both of their families, something both men had been looking forward too. Harry managed to have the entire Tomlinson clan fall in love with him, and was able to further understand Mrs. Tomlinson’s past drinking problem. He even planned a five year late celebratory dinner for Johanna getting full custody of all of Louis’ sisters again, which of course earned him a night of fun, rough, kinky sex with his Dom. And when break ended, Harry continued to wait anxiously for his college letters, and graduation day. Friendships grew even stronger, despite the impending break-up, and Harry and Louis were attached to the hip, and regarded as one of St. Austin’s power couples.

 

*

Said couple was just coming back from a sporadic trip to London for the long weekend in May, and Harry's lunch period included a Sloppy Joes and Liam and Niall catching him up on the gossip. They spoke about the dude who was getting a blow job in class, and how one of the teachers was so pissed at a student he was punished in the cafeteria, (turns out they were dating so) and how the seniors were planning a kickoff party.

 

"A party? No, not this again...” Harry said apprehension coloring his tone.

 

"They said it would be an upscale party of the one at the beginning of freshman year." Niall comments around his burger.

 

"Yeah, and double the times my ass is smacked." Harry says bluntly. "You're all going?"

 

"Duh, it's the senior tradition. Most of the teachers know not to crash it." Niall claims with Liam nodding fast.

 

"Wait, the teachers know? They're allowing this?" The curly boy said incredulously.

 

"Yeah, it's the one weekend in June that Cowell goes out of town, and since graduation is a month later, none of the teachers ever felt the need to bust the seniors for it."

 

"So does that mean I can talk to Lou about it?" Harry asks, taking Niall's food and taking a huge bite.

 

Niall pouts and is about to protest but Liam cuts him off, "I wouldn't, just in case. Teachers haven't crashed it yet, but it doesn't mean they can't. I haven't told Zayn either."

 

"Liam, that's trouble again. You know that." Harry pouts at the boy, but smiles smugly at Niall.

 

"This is our last month here Harry. We deserve this party." Liam explains in a kind tone.

 

"I still can't believe you're going. You're the most uptight one here, and now suddenly you're carefree? Isn't that odd, Ni?"

 

"Think about it Haz, even the most uptight one is going. It's a way to celebrate our completion of this freaking school." Niall shrugs.

 

Harry rolls his eyes at the two. "I'll think about it. I'll let you two know tomorrow, yeah?"

 

"You better. It's this Friday." Says Niall just as the bell rings.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to class." He gives the two kisses on the cheek. "Bye guys, see you later."

 

*

"I'm not going, Ni." Harry says to the blond. "I've been trying to keep my black book clear."

 

The teachers were doing papers along with Liam who, of course, was studying.

 

"It's tomorrow H, the last day to act like rowdy teenagers before Uni. The entire graduating class is going."

 

"Niall I don't wanna go when Lou doesn't know." Harry pouts at the blond boy kissing his cheek as an apology.

 

"Come on Haz, don't be a party pooper. What about going for just a little bit? Maybe a couple hours?" He offers.

 

Harry thinks about it for a moment. He can't resist Niall any longer. He'll end up giving in anyway. "Just one and I'm out."

 

Niall cheers loudly before the librarian shushes him. "Perfect, we'll meet at mine and Josh's then."

 

"You're helping me pick my outfit." Harry says, giggling because Niall was reprimanded.

 

"Perfect, it's set then."

 

*

 

Harry behaves the whole day in class the next day, even greets James along the halls when he and Louis passed by him. When the bell rings, he heads to Louis' last class, greeting him with a hug.

 

Louis kisses his cheek with a wide smile. "You're in a good mood today baby? Maybe we could head off campus tonight for a dinner date?"

 

Harry hesitates, "Uhm... Actually, Sir..." He scratches his arm.

 

"What? You have plans?" Louis asks surprised.

 

"Only if you'll allow me? I mean, I'll be with Ni and J..." Harry says quickly.

Louis raises his eyebrow, "I don't remember you asking to go out."

 

"We won't really go out, we'll just... Uhm, you know. Hang out tonight." Harry replies, already feeling guilty. "I don't think we'll be that long anyway..."

 

"Oh um okay. I'll have a night with Zayn, then." He smiles and sneaks a kiss in the hallway.

 

He breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sir." He lets his lips linger on Louis' a bit more but they had to pull away too soon for Harry's liking. "Can I get a rain check on the dinner date though?"

 

They get into the apartment with Louis laughing, "Of course, my love."

 

"I should get ready, Sir." Harry says before taking off to their bedroom and getting some clothes. He'll make Niall choose later.

 

Louis makes his way into the kitchen, making some food for him and Zayn.

Harry emerges from the room with a backpack. He bids Louis goodbye but not before he steals a quick kiss.

 

*

 

The party was crazy to say the least. Beer and alcohol made everyone buzzed, and basically turned the entire fucking thing into an orgy.

 

"Ni, how many rounds of drinks did you get you can barely stand up? Josh!" He calls the boyfriend over.

 

Josh flops into Liam's arms, and automatically starts to mouth at his neck.

 

"Wrong boy, man." Harry says pulling him away from Liam. "When did I become the mature one, Li?"

 

Liam laughs and squints his eyes before moving to kiss Harry. Niall pulls Harry away last minute and shoves a tequila shot into his hand. "Drink now, Hazza."

 

"I have to stay sober, Ni. Someone has to take care of you guys." Harry rolls his eyes. Josh takes the shot from him and downs it before Harry could react.

 

Niall pouts and leans forward to kiss Harry.

 

A shocked Harry couldn't react, and instead left his mouth wide open, giving Harry a mouthful of a tequila shot.

 

Harry coughs as the shot made its way through his throat. "What the fuck?" He says once he recovered. "Thanks so much, but I didn't need that...?"

 

"Yes you did." Niall says shoving another shot into his hand.

 

"Just one more." Harry said, drinking it. "Enough now, I'll get water. If there's even water in this place." He rolls his eyes pulling away from his boys.

 

Yeah, no.

 

Harry was pissed drunk after an hour later.

 

"Did anyone tell you you're fit, Li?" Harry says leaning on to him for support, the room spinning.

 

Liam doesn't answer just laughs, "We should go to bed Hazza, we’re too drunk for this."

 

"I don't think I can walk back to our room without breaking my face," Harry whines.

 

"There's a bedroom here just go pass out in it." Liam laughs and points to the door as they tumble over. Liam pushes Harry into the door and tells him he had to go find Niall and that he'd be right back.

 

Harry groans, his head was spinning. He thinks he said that out loud, good thing he was alone. He sounds crazy.

 

He hears the door jiggle open, and a man stumbles through, clearly drunk.

 

"This rooms taken," Harry says, burrowing under the pillows and blankets.

 

James groans and falls into bed, "Let me pass out, bro." He mumbles and rolls onto Harry.

 

"What the fuck, get your own bed," Harry snaps. He tries to push the guy off of him, not knowing who it was.

 

James actually managed to get closer to Harry, "Damn, you smell good."

 

"You don't, back off." Harry says pulling away. "I have a boyfriend. And friends who'll kick your ass. Now move."

 

"But you're so pretty." The man slurs brushing his cheek.

 

Harry's pinned down to the bed after that, the man rolled on top of him. James kisses Harry before the two realize it they're making out. James stared grinding down on Harry and the younger boy just rolls his hips up to meet James'.

 

"You feels so fucking good." Harry mumbles against the boy’s lips, drunk as hell and just responding to anything.

 

James just hums and continues to do what he's started. He feels too good now to stop.

 

*

 

Louis groans when he gets the email from Simon. The senior party was a tradition that no teacher wanted to break, they did have hearts after all. But after Headmaster Cowell heard the loud music, he told every dorm advisor to shut the party down using any means necessary.

 

Zayn was almost dozing off in their sofa, he was lying on his side. He nuzzles into Louis, comfortable in his arms.

 

"Zayn, we gotta go break up the senior party." Louis sighs and leans to kiss his forehead.

 

"It's tradition, Lou. Let them have their fun, babe." Zayn says groggily.

 

"It's not the orders from me. Cowell, personally." He sighs and helps Zayn get up.

 

Zayn whines but gets up anyway and puts on clothes. "Let's get to it then."

 

"You think Liam's at it? And Harry too?" Louis asks as they walk down the hallway.

 

"What makes you think that?" Zayn replies.

 

"You're right. I trust them." Louis chuckles as them and about twenty other dorm advisors make their way to dorm.

 

"If they're there though, what'll happen?" Zayn says.

 

Louis shrugs, "We have to punish them fair and square. They can't get special treatment because we're dating."

 

Zayn nods before walking in the party. He spots 3 other teachers taking control of the drunk teens.

 

Louis unplugs the music and waits for all the teens to look at him. The Dom looked like he had true power, everyone's eyes looking at him and immediately they stopped what they were doing and lowered their eyes. "Normally we would never crash the senior party, but were under orders from Cowell to put an end to it immediately. Everyone is to find their dorm advisor outside and wait for further instructions." He instructs with a hard, strong, yet calm voice. As soon as he was done, all the students rushed out, following his orders, as no one would ever disobey Mr. Tomlinson's order.

 

Zayn gives him a thumbs up before scoping the place out, you can never be too sure.

 

"Zayn I'll take house, go wait outside to catch any of ours." Louis instructs as he starts opening closet doors.

 

"Alright, I'll see you outside." Zayn says, walking to the door.

 

Harry and James were still in the bedroom, completely unaware of what's happened outside.

 

Louis pulls kids out of the pantry before heading to the first bedroom and bathroom, clearing them out, and then to the second.

 

When James hears the door opening he doesn't pay attention, only tugs on the boy under him, and curls his fist into his shirt.

 

Louis barges in and flicks on the lights, "Boys, party's ov- James?"

 

The Dom scrunched his eyebrows as James lifts his head up and reveals the boy underneath.

 

"Harry?"

 

"Fuck! Louis I-" was all James said before he was distracted by Harry collapsing on the bed, clearly he didn't sober up during their make out session.

 

The curly headed boy was dead to the world, he probably won't remember a thing tomorrow. But Louis will, for sure.

 

"Outside. Now." His voice was scarily dark as he points to the door. He looks at his boyfriend and tries to shake him awake.

 

James tumbles out immediately, afraid of angering Louis some more.

 

Harry wakes up to Louis' face. "Lou?" The world's still spinning but he doesn't feel like he'll fall to the floor when he walks. When he takes in the Dom's expression, he knows he's fucked.

 

"Harry, do you know what you were just doing?" Louis growls.

 

"I-I was just... Sir, I'm sorry." Was all Harry said, he doesn't answer Louis' question. He knows this'll only aggravate Louis some more but he has to say it. His head's starting to hurt.

 

"Go outside and find Zayn." He says dismissively with a hard tone.

 

"Sir, I-I don't know what happened..." He tries to explain, "I just remember James and I'm so _so_ sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."

 

"Outside! Now!" He yells and the house and all the chatter that could be heard outside stilled.

 

Harry gets up from the bed quickly, tears in his eyes. "Y-yes, Sir." He fucked it up again. He looked for Zayn and sure enough he was with the other boys, they're all caught in the act.

 

Zayn could hear Louis yelling from the outside, and wondered who the unlucky sap was, and was surprised with everyone else on the lawn as they all stared at Harry coming out. Everyone except the headmaster knew about their relationship, so seeing Harry come out of the house and being identified as the one Mr. Tomlinson yelled it was shocking.

 

They watch as Harry makes his way out, eyes and head down and finds Zayn, quickly kneeling behind him and the rest of dorm.

 

Niall and Liam make eye contact, feeling guilty for what's happened with Harry and Louis. He knew they had a part in this. They both didn't want to nudge Zayn in the wrong direction by speaking right now.

 

Once the house was cleaned out, Louis comes out and glares at all the students. "You know better. All of you know parties are forbidden on campus, and the fact you’re willing to still go through with the senior party shows blatant disrespect. Ten with cane and twenty with the paddle for each and every one of you." He glares at the students kneeling. "Everyone is dismissed."

 

Everyone gets up and rushes to their own dorm rooms. Niall, Josh and Liam help Harry up whose head was still spinning a little.

 

Louis walks by James and _growls_ at him. "You crossed a line tonight, Dawson. I will see to it that you are terminated from working this job."

 

"I didn't see a rule forbidding teachers from drinking." James says, he knows better to talk back but the alcohol that was clearly still in his system was making him bold.

 

Louis wanted to punch him in the face right now. But instead he speaks, "First off, the teachers aren't allowed to be at these parties. Second, Harry wasn't sober when you made out with him, and since you're older it constitutes as rape on these grounds. If Harry wants to he could charge you with attempted rape."

 

"But he won't, will he? Did you hear the boy? He liked it. Loved it even. If the sounds he made were any indication." James pushes him more.

 

Louis squares him up, "I have the authority to punish you as I see fit. Do you want to cross that line with me, James?"

 

James pauses, knowing Louis is dead serious. He knows this for sure. He decides he should pick his battles so he shakes his head. "No, I don't," then he tacks on, "Sir."

 

"Too fucking late. You'll be punished with the students first thing in the morning. You always were a disobedient sub." He growls.

 

James doesn't protest anymore. He just walks back to his room refusing to let Louis' last comment effect him.

 

Louis shakes his head and heads back to his dorm room, were Zayn kept them in the main living room.

 

Harry's crying, he's more sober now, Zayn made all of them wash their faces so they'd sober up a bit. The group was just waiting for Louis.

 

Louis walks to the front of the boys and clears his throat. "Normally we don't crash the senior party, but this year was an exception. Due to that, you will all be punished first thing in the morning. Everyone except for Josh, Niall, Liam and Harry is dismissed."

 

They all got out of there as fast as they could, not wanting to make Louis snap. The three students lowered their heads as the room got quieter.

 

"You lied to us boys. Liam, Harry, you lied by omission and considering the nature of our relationships I don't know if we can forgive that." Louis speaks first and Zayn nods in agreement. "As for Niall and Josh, you two already know what happens when we catch you guys at parties. Why would you risk that?" Zayn asks.

 

"We just figured we'd have a little fun since we're all graduating." Josh says.

 

"We didn't plan to get piss drunk... And everyone else was there too..." Niall adds.

 

"Not good enough but understandable." Louis snaps before turning to Liam. And you Li?"

 

"S-same reason, Sir. I also wanted to take care of them..." Liam said, stuttering. "But I got drunk also."

 

"I'll let Zayn deal with you." He turns to Harry with a disappointed look but ignored him. "We'll talk in the morning. Everyone to their assigned dorms." He glares at Harry.

 

Everyone leaves except Liam and Harry, who don't know where to go since they stay at their Dom's. Harry doesn't look anywhere but the floor.

 

"Harry your room is with Niall is it not? Liam aren't you with Josh?" Louis corrects with his hands crossed.

 

Both the boys looked shocked for a moment but then they knew they earned it. They nod before standing and moving quickly to each of their rooms.

 

"Zayn we need to talk..." Louis starts off with his voice wavering.

 

Zayn lets the subs out first with a stern look, he locks the door and heads to Louis. "What is it, babe? What made you so angry at Haz?" Zayn says in a gentle voice.

 

"I found him in bed. Making out. With James." He whispers out walking into Zayn's chest.

 

Zayn opens up his arms and ruffles Louis' hair, knowing that calms him. "He... He was drunk, Lou. He didn't know what he was doing. Until I let him wash up, he was stumbling all over the place."

 

"No. He remembered. The second I caught him he started apologizing and begging me to forgive him." He mumbles in Zayn's neck as they walk back to the dorm.

 

"He wouldn't do that intentionally... He was drunk and out of control. Maybe he did remember but that doesn't mean he _wanted_ to cheat. You know him. He's the most loyal boy there is, love." Zayn tries to make him see reason.

They get into the dorm and Louis let's Zayn drag him to a bed. "Doesn't matter. I feel so betrayed." He whimpers out, holding onto Zayn's shirt for dear life.

 

"Let him explain, Louis. It'll be better if you two talk. Especially since this concerns James too." Zayn replies, he unclenches the fingers on his shirt and holds them instead. He kisses each knuckle gently. "You two are going to be okay."

 

Louis let's out a shaky sigh. "I hope so."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudos if you like?  
> Tumblr: alphaloutomlinson.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this took a while. It was also the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. 
> 
> Here's a tip for aspiring writers, write from how you feel, because every emotion you portray is raw, making your words actually have meaning.
> 
> I guess you could say this is my tribute to D.
> 
> Thanks to my co-writer G, and Anna, who's the best cheerleader.
> 
> Not well beta'd, all mistakes are ours.

The next morning was terrible for everyone. Each boy in dorm X was punished by both Louis and Zayn.  
  
When it came time for Harry and Liam to be punished, for probably the first time ever, Louis shook his head at taking Harry over his lap. He sent Harry to Zayn, and took Liam over his lap instead. This small action surprised the entire dorm, as Louis always punished Harry.  
  
When it was all over, everyone had their eyes glued to Harry. Harry had his head bowed, eyes stuck to the floor. His posture was rigid and his eyes bloodshot. They all stared at him in disbelief before Louis and Zayn dismissed them. They all scurried back to where they were supposed to be.  
  
Louis runs his hands over his face, exhausted already and it was only 12. When they clean up the lounge, and are locked away in their dorm, Louis falls into bed with Zayn, and tucked them close together.  
  
"I'm scared to talk to him. I'm scared to listen to the answer. What if he liked having someone else?" Louis mumbles in Zayn's shirt, grasping it in his fists. Louis lays on Zayn's chest, Zayn rubbing his back in comforting circles.  
  
"Did you see him earlier? No doubt he regrets it. He looked like he barely slept." Zayn says. "Do you really think he'd do that to you intentionally? He's still the sweet boy you met a few years back."  
  
Louis sighs, "I know. It just feels like James all over again. Which is stupid because James is who he cheated on me with." He whines and bites Zayn's nipple.  
  
Zayn hisses and pulls Louis away from the hardened nub, he places his head on his shoulder instead. "It's going to be different this time, I know it. Talk to him when you can, I know I can't tell you what to do but hear him out, babe. It'll be good for both of you."  
  
Louis nods and slips their hands together. "I miss this." He changes subjects quickly, rather want to be comforted than wanting to talk.  
  
"Yeah, of course you do." Zayn says with a wink, knowing Louis too well not to see through him.  
  
Louis pouts and bites Zayn's neck, going for a soft love bite. "Is Li in the dog house for lying?"  
  
"How could he not be, Lou? It's not the first time he's done this, he should know better." Zayn replies, tilting his head back to allow Louis more access to his neck.  
  
The Dom makes a happy sound and goes to decorating the man’s skin. "What's his punishment?"  
  
Zayn scratches the nape of Louis' neck. "Ten with the belt, and he's got a puppy day."  
  
Their little group all knew Liam's "puppy day" punishments. The poor boy was made to wear a collar, tail butt plug, and ears. He wasn't allowed to sit at the table but instead on the floor, he wasn't allowed to speak, and probably the worst for Liam, he was only allowed to use the restroom outside.  
  
Louis just shrugs at the other boy. "That sounds reasonable. But here I am not knowing what to do with me and my boy." He rarely shows anyone vulnerability but Zayn is one of the few people he lets in his walls.  
  
The dark haired boy sighed. "Make Haz join Li for puppy day?" He offers.  
  
"Haven't talked to him about anything like that, Z. We haven't been talking at all." He mutters the last part.  
  
"That is true, darling. Another reason why you should talk," Zayn suggests the talk once more. He knows Louis will give in soon, with just a little more push. He hates having Harry away from him without fixing the problem just as much as Zayn hates it when this happens with Liam.  
  
But Zayn figures this is very different from what has happened before. Louis loves Harry and Harry loves Louis unconditionally. And Harry cheated, just like James. But unlike James, he didn't lie. He'd apologized, took his punishment like a good boy and is waiting for Louis to talk to him. Harry's just as broken as Louis is right now. And without each other they won't heal.  
  
Punishment will suffice with Harry as a sub and Louis as a Dom. This was more than that. It's also about Louis' and Harry's relationship. It was clear that Harry was drunk but was that an excuse?  
  
"Babe," Zayn said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Mm?" Louis replies, still nipping on Zayn's skin.  
  
"You do know you're more than enough for him, right? I don't think anyone ever says it enough. But you're perfect and you're worth everything in this world. Harry sees that, just like I do, we all do, Lou." Zayn says, looking directly in Louis' eyes so that he'd know that he was sincere and confident of this.  
  
"I know that now, thank you, Z." Louis responds, voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now rest up, we have a long day ahead of us." Zayn says.  
  
*  
  
"Ni, he's going to dump me. He's probably thinking I'm worse than James. I cheated on him with his _ex_. His _ex_ who _cheated_ on him too! Fuck! What was I thinking?" Harry exclaims in their dorm room, pulling his hair while pacing around the room. He's crying again and his bum is sore from the spanking but he doesn't care. He needs his Louis. He hasn't talked to him since that night, Liam too. That just puts him on edge more, not knowing what's going on with their Doms, their _boyfriends_.  
  
Niall lays a hand on Harry's lower back just as Josh wraps his arms around his shoulder. "Hazza, breathe." He whispers softly, and each comforting the crying boy.  
  
"I am!" Harry says in between ragged breaths. He lets out his tears but his head is hurting because of all the crying last night, today and the lack of sleep.  
  
"Why don't you give Lou a call? It's time you two talked." Josh whispers in a comforting voice. "Or you can spend an afternoon with us, calming down and figuring out your options."  
  
"My options? The only option is that I get Lou back, nothing else." Harry says quickly, "I'll wait for him to call, maybe I should spend the day with you two."  
  
Niall nods at Harry's shoulder blades. "That sounds like a good idea Hazza. Maybe a movie and snacks." Niall tries his best to comfort.  
  
"Yeah lots of snacks, please." He sniffs.  


"You'll cuddle with me Ni, okay?" Harry adds in. He places himself on the bed and gets comfortable.  
  
The two snuggle up to him, making sure he knew that despite his fuck up, he was still loved.  
  
When the movie marathon was over, Niall had his face smushed up in a pillow with Harry clinging to him and Josh's arm crushed by the two of them.  
  
A phone ringer wakes Harry up, a text from Louis has him rushing to open the text.  
  
_Come to my place tonight. We need to talk._  
  
Harry does his best not to panic. No pet names, no x's. That's not a good sign, but he should also be punished, so maybe it won't end up with Harry getting dumped, just punished. Funny how punishment is so insignificant now compared to losing Louis. "Ni, J, I'll be heading to Louis' after I freshen up." He informs the two who are cuddling.  
  
Josh stands up to help Harry freshen up. "Harry, no matter what just remember that Louis loves you okay? And this is just another bump in the road.”  
  
"Yeah, J. Thank you. Sorry for taking some of your alone time with Ni," Harry says, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, you're our friend too. We want what's best for both of you." He kisses the boys cheek and gives him some alone time.  
  
"Alright, Harry. Don't fuck it up this time. You can't lose him." He says to himself in the mirror. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks a bit like shit.  
  
He splashes some water on his face and takes a few calming breaths.  
  
"Haz, you going or what?" Niall says with a teasing smile, walking in.  
  
Harry nods choppy. "Yeah, just trying to pick up my balls. Wish me luck." Harry kisses his temple and makes his way to the door before he turns around. "Thank you guys. For, you know, helping and all."  
  
"It's not a problem, Haz. Get your still sore ass to your Dom. Hope you can sit next week because I'm sure as hell you won't be sitting tomorrow. And the day after that!" Niall says, pushing Harry out.  
  
*  
  
Louis hears the footsteps before the knock. He asks Zayn politely to go to his room, and takes a deep breath before opening the door.  
When the door opens, his heart stops for a moment, doesn't know what to say so he just gives a half smile.  
  
"Come on in Harry." Louis says calmly and sternly. He opens the door wide enough for him and lets him come through.  
  
Harry walks in silently. He stands in the middle of the room awkwardly and waits for Louis.  
  
"Sit. Let's talk." His voice is still soft, the Dom knowing better than to raise it.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Harry says immediately. He sits on the nearest chair, the silence bothering him just a little.  
  
Louis sits down on the couch and sighs. "Harry... I know you were drunk when it happened, meaning you didn't intend for it to happen or even have the mental capacity of stopping it." He starts off.  
  
"Yes, I know, Sir. Everything just happened so fast... All I remember was going to the room to wait for Liam, someone walked in, hogged the bed I was in. And started kissing me." Harry says, heart getting heavier with each spoken word.  
  
"I understand that Harry. And I know you're apologetic and sincere, but it happened. I honestly feel betrayed, and hurt and that's. That's not cool Harry.  You really hurt me, and that's not okay." He takes a breath and looks at Harry with watery eyes. "My old Dom trainer used to tell me that if someone does something drunk, it just means that that's what they want when they're sober. Even if they didn't mean it, or regret it, if you can do it drunk, you can do it sober." Louis takes a deep breath and bites his lip. "That being said. I think... I think we need to take a break."  
  
Harry takes in his expression, he sees nothing but hurt and finality. He's really going through with this, and it's all his fault. But he had to try to talk him out of it. "I don't want anyone else, Lou. I wasn't even thinking of him as _him_ , I was thinking of you. I was drunk, out of control, but I never ever, not once did I think about cheating." Harry takes a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Lou... It sounds pathetic but it's true. What happened with James was a mistake, coming to the party was a mistake, and I made a hell lot of mistakes that night. And I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." He stops talking, letting his tears fall, sobs coming out of his mouth, he was unable to stop them.  
  
"And I know you're sorry Harry. I understand you're sorry, and I accept your apology but I don't think I'm ready to forgive you. I think some time apart will help both of us clear our heads and think if this is something we really want. I want a commitment with you Harry Styles, but I also know I took away some of your best years all to myself. I feel like I took your "experimenting" time away, and I think you should have this time to really think hard if I'm the one you want. I can't have this happen again Harry. If anything, this is your punishment." He swallows hard and finishes his speech.  
  
"Punish me any way else just not like this...." Harry begs him. "I know what I want, Louis. And I want you. I don't care about experimenting because I have _you_. I _had_ you..." Harry whispers the last part.  
  
"No." Louis cuts him off. "You need to leave Harry. Trust me, this is better for the both of us." He stands up to open the door, "it's for the best."  
  
Harry shakes his head in disbelief. "Whatever you want, Sir. Know that I'll wait for you, however long it takes.” He says, voice resigned. He walks out the opened door without another word. Harry walks to his dorm room feeling numb, heart empty, eyes still leaking fresh tears.  
  
Niall and Josh pop their heads up when they see him. "How'd it go Haz?" Niall asks softly but pretty much already knows the answer.  
  
Harry just shakes his head. "Talk later, okay?" Harry says entering the room and burrowing himself in the pillows and blankets.  
  
They both understand, and instead just flop down on top of him and curl up next to him. "It's gonna be alright Haz."  
  
Harry stays silent and forces himself to sleep, not wanting to talk and think anymore.  
  
*  
  
"That was the hardest thing of my life." Louis whispers into Zayn's chest.  
  
*  
  
When the James debacle happened, Louis thought that had been the worse pain he had felt. That searing hot pain of feeling like you were ripped apart. But with Harry? Fuck the pain that he experienced was something he never would've expected.  
  
The first days he tried to just ignore it all, to just move on and give his brain and heart the time to get untangled. The first days he had Zayn, he could lay on him, could cuddle with him, in short, Zayn was his rock. But one night when Zayn had a date with Liam, Louis was sat alone on the couch. And at first it was fine, he was watching the telly and just finishing dinner. And he sat and listened. And then he realized, he didn't hear anything. _He couldn’t hear anything._ He couldn’t hear Harry's laughter, or the pit-pat of feet on the floor, hell he couldn't hear the rain on the windows or even the fucking T.V.  
  
_He was fucking numb._  
  
All he felt was like his body was burning, he felt like a piece of his heart had just been ripped out. He felt as if a light had gone out or he lost _something_. He was empty and cold and he wanted to scream and cry and shout and he wanted to tear the pillows and cuss at the world because it _wasn't fucking fair_.  
  
  
Here came this boy into his life whom he truly thought was different, who gave him a reason for living, for breathing. Here came this boy that ignited this fire in his bones and sent sparks through his veins. Here came this boy who made him feel so fucking good and it felt as if this boy had lit some type of fire or flame in him.  
  
Louis didn't realize he was crying till he was trying to breathe. He felt as if he was suffocating, as if all the air had been stolen from him. He gave him everything and he still wasn't fucking good enough. He felt _used_. He felt like a slut, like his body was used for someone else's pleasure. He felt like his world shattering, and all he could do was stand there and watch cause this boy was yanked out of his world with no warning, no caution.  
  
Louis felt like he was drowning.

  
Soon, Louis grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol (no matter how shitty) and did what he did best. Sure his body was numb, but now? Now he needed his brain to be numb so he could stop fucking thinking.

  
  
Stop thinking about all the pointless and useless scenarios in which things could've gone differently. Stop thinking what would've happened if he hadn't walked in. Stop thinking about if Harry actually liked it or not, or if he just wanted to be with him to have a fuck toy.  


Despite the alcohol, Louis' mind was still racing. All his anxiety that he had tried hard to force into the background came to the surface. His head was swimming with emotions and pain, but at least he wasn't numb anymore right? He finally felt something get through his burning skin... But sadly, it was only the cold of a lonely bed.

*

Liam and Zayn were there to witness what happened between Harry and Louis. They saw how Louis became numb and shut down and put up walls. And while Louis was numb, Harry felt the zinging pain coursing through him every second of the day without Louis. He felt the searing hot pain every time they so much as cross paths in the halls. He felt like acid replaced his blood whenever he hears about what's going on with Louis from other students, and not be there to witness it himself. Harry felt like a part of him was ripped away. And every day he lived in the hope of Louis coming back. Will that day ever come?  
  
Of course Harry tried to appear as if it was nothing. It did no good though, he was still an open book. Eventually he gave up putting up a brave front and just broke down crying in front of Niall, Josh and Liam. Hugs, words of affirmation, and kisses were good. But this was different from the ones he got from Louis. They didn’t mean the same.  


Harry passed out in his shared dorm room with Niall silently crying that night, not knowing Louis was missing his warmth too. Both of them were hurt, and the big question is: would they ever get past this burning pain?  
  
*  
  
It's that Friday the two are forced to confront. It was their maintenance day, and each boy from dorm X was just woken up and into the lounge room.  
  
Louis tried hard to keep his hard exterior, and since he was used to bottling things up, it was no problem for him.  
  
Harry, however, was used to showing his emotions. He was dreading it already. But it had been quite a while since he's seen Louis. It wasn't a long time, but it's longer than he's used to.  
  
"Niall," he calls his friend's attention before holding his hand out for the other boy to hold. Niall took his outstretched arm immediately and tightened his hold before giving a halfhearted smile.  
  
And they walked to the lounge like that, hand in hand.  
  
They do they're routine checks, and Louis manages to keep his hard exterior. Everything was perfectly normal until Zayn had called Harry up to check his journal. Which was a shock to everyone because it was always Louis that checked Harry's. And when everyone looked at Louis, he simply called up Liam.  
  
As Zayn checked his black book, Harry tried to think of anything else but Louis, who was so close yet not close enough. No, actually, he was very far. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He's never felt more far away from Louis than he does now.  
  
Louis keeps his distance and goes with Liam to the back room, ignoring the way Harry looked at him.  
  
Harry looks away when Louis and Liam were out of sight. He shakes his head and sighs. Louis definitely won't talk to him any time soon. Maybe not ever. Harry can't be sure.  
  
Zayn shuts the door behind him, "hey Haz." He says softly and hops up on to the exam table.  
  
"Hello, Sir." Harry says voice just as quiet. He walks over to where Zayn is and stands there quite awkwardly.  
  
Zayn shakes his head, "no need for formalities. Your book was clear and we can do the examination in a bit. Let's talk though yeah?"  
  
The younger boy sighs, shoulders slumping. "Yeah," he clears his throat. "Let's talk..."  
  
Zayn rolls his eyes and opens his arms, "come here."  
  
Harry bounds over to him without a thought and he can't help the tears that spilled from his eyes. He takes comfort in Zayn's warmth for now.  
  
The Dom holds him close, "you're alright kiddo. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"You don't know that, Z." Harry whines near Zayn's ear. "We both know how bad it is. I don't-" he stops talking enough to breathe and try to calm himself down.  
  
"Hey, hey come on no tears." Zayn rubs his back up and down. "You're okay. Come on let's talk."  
  
Harry focuses on his breathing and wipes the tears from his eyes. He's practically sprawled across Zayn's lap, not wanting to let go just yet. "Miss you, Z... We barely talked since... You know what."  
  
Zayn kisses his temple, "I know, I've been trying to console with Lou too you know." He shrugs.  
  
"I missed him terribly... I feel so horrible." Harry says to the man. "What I did was inexcusable and I regret hurting him, I really do."  
  
"I know. I know you didn't mean any of it. Just give Louis some space and time okay?"  
  
Harry nods, of course he will. It's the least he can do to make it up to Louis. "Yeah, it's just so hard sometimes."  
  
Zayn sighs and runs his hands through the boy’s hair. "Lou just feels really betrayed right now. You know with the whole thing about James too? I'm not trying to make you feel bad Haz, but you really did some damage that night."  
  
Harry nods along. "I know that, Z. A-and I didn't mean to. I was... I didn't intend for that to happen. I was so out of control and I ended up hurting the person I love." He rests his head on Zayn's shoulder.  
  
"Then when the time is right you two can have a sit down chat. But for now you have to let things cool off. I'll talk to Louis about things yeah?" He kisses his temple and hops off the table, "alright let's get this exam over with."  
  
Harry pulls away from Zayn. "Right, I forgot there's still a long line of students waiting...” Harry snickers, smiling genuinely for the first time.  
  
*  
  
When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Louis sighs and runs at his eyes, exhausted from the day. He starts to pack his things up when he sees Zayn in the doorway.  
  
The two teachers see each other at the same time and Zayn, upon reaching Louis, winds his arms around the tan man's body. "How're you? Your day?"  
  
Louis sighs and lays his head on his collarbone. "Long. I need a nap." He mumbles into Zayn's skin.  
  
"Wanna talk for a bit? I'll give you your space after and cuddle?" Zayn gives him a hopeful smile, hoping it'll comfort Louis even just a little.  
  
Louis nods and tucks his nose into Zayn's neck. It's then Zayn is reminded of how small Louis really is.  
  
Zayn pats his back and leads them through the wave of students on their way. After what seems like forever they finally were in their room.  
  
Louis digs through the fridge, looking for something to eat. He'd never admit it but he was a total emotional eater. All he found were some microwaveable egg rolls. He popped about ten in and waited. He proceeded to sit and talk with Zayn while he ate. "How is he?"  
  
"He's really upset. Ended up crying. He's... Not doing well." Zayn says fairly, "And you too, Lou. I could tell." Zayn sees Louis freeze at that and he sighs.  
  
Louis swallows the food in his mouth. "I just don't know what to do ya know? As a Dom we're used to always having a plan, and a backup plan. We're used to thinking of alternatives on the spot, we're supposed to expect the unexpected. But this? I never thought this would have to be an obstacle I'd have to cross." He sighs and starts eating another egg roll.  
  
"Even I didn't think this would ever happen, Lou. None of us did. Yes it's a shit excuse but he was drunk out of his mind. He apologized immediately when he realized what he did. Personally, I think Harry never intended on doing any of that. We both know he's a good sub _and_ a great boyfriend. It doesn't add up." Zayn says. "I guess you didn't see this coming simply because you trusted him enough not to do it. You saw he's genuine. And I'm convinced that wasn't Harry back there... What do you think?" Zayn, of all people, knew how closed off and cold Louis could be when he was hurt. He's been there too, in Harry's same position, where Louis pulled away. However, this was an entirely different thing too. He saw Louis' heartbreak over James and Louis was probably seeing a repeat of his and James' situation.  
  
Louis bites his lip, "I don't know Zayn. I mean, am I going to have to worry about this every time Harry gets drunk?"  
  
Zayn shakes his head and steals one of Louis' egg rolls. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't commit the same mistake twice if you let him. I'm not pressuring you, of course, I just want you to be happy again."  
  
Louis tries hard or hide it, he really does. But he can't help let a few tears fall. "He was my everything."  
  
In an instant, Zayn has Louis wrapped in his arms. "I know, I know, love. Just let it out, yeah? It's just me." He kisses Louis' forehead.  
  
He can't hold it in anymore. He can't get that burning sensation off his skin, he could swear his lungs were getting smaller and he _couldn't fucking breathe_. He lets the dam break because he gave this boy so much and fuck he wasn't going to throw it all away, but he didn't know if he could handle it anymore. He felt something ripping out of him.  
  
Zayn could only sit there and watch as Louis breaks down. He whispers some reassurance, rubs his back, and wipes his tears. In short, Louis was a mess. And he loathes James for bringing Louis back to this state again. He's done enough. Although what Harry did put him off, he kind of understand the power of alcohol in one's system. He knew that drunk Harry could do what Harry couldn't even think about. That's not important right now, though. He comforts Louis as much as he can.  


Louis cries loud and hard into Zayn's body for a while. But soon the mental exhaustion took over, and he fell asleep, dried tears on his cheeks.  
  
Zayn carries him to his bed, taking off Louis' shoes. He didn't even bother to change into comfortable clothes, he laid beside Louis, he felt exhausted and so does his best friend. Zayn's adamant that he'll take care of Louis whether he liked it or not. He falls dead to the world with that thought.  
  
*  
  
Another two weeks went by, and Louis had gotten some time to really think. He texts Zayn that he needs the dorm for the night, to which Zayn agrees, and without asking, wishes him luck. Louis pours himself a cup of tea, because quite honestly ever since this entire thing his anxiety has been shooting through the roof, and besides alcohol, tea was the only thing that calmed him. He let the kettle sit, and then texted Harry.  
  
_Hey. We should talk. Come over?_  


There wasn't time to lock his phone, the reply was immediate.  
  
_I'll be there in 5._  
  
Then another.  
  
_Sir._  
  
Harry doesn't know where their relationship stands anymore but whatever Louis decides to do, he knows he deserves it. He doesn't have time to think about the talk, doesn't have time to dread it. The curly haired boy tells Niall and Josh before rushing out and heading towards Louis' room. He knocks thrice and waits for someone to open the door.  
  
Louis takes a deep breath and opens it. "Hey." His voice is rough. "Come on in."  
  
Harry only nods, his hands were shaking but he clasps them together to stop it. He walks in the room he hasn't been in in what seems like a very long time.  
  
Louis hops up onto the counter. He looks down at his hands and motions for Harry to sit on the couch.  
  
"Harry, you already know that when I was with James, I felt good about myself. I felt like someone finally wanted me. And then he cheated on me, and my heart broke." He starts off.  
Harry flinches at those words because yes, yes he knows. He forces himself to nod and allows Louis to continue.  
  
Louis tries hard to keep his voice strong, but he could already feel the pressing weight on his chest.  
  
"They say when you experience heartbreak, you're vulnerable and you don't think straight. But that everything would be okay again and that the best thing you can do for yourself is stay strong. They were wrong. After James, I wasn't suddenly invincible, I wasn't better off or any stronger. I was on the edge every day I woke up. I had constant anxiety and panic attacks, and while I was over James, that pain never left. It doesn't get easier after, after it’s like, waiting for the other shoe to drop. You never know. And so when you came along, at first all I knew was that I wanted to hook up with you. I knew I fancied you. And then after we did a few scenes, I realized, holy shit. I loved this boy. I loved your laughter, the way your eyes get that little glint of excitement when you talk about something you're passionate about. I love the way you made me felt, like I was alive. Like, like fireworks. Like cocaine and TNT mixed together and I felt that run through my veins. I knew you deserved someone loyal, someone that could treat you right. After James, I stuck to only quick hook ups and a rotation of boys I could play with. But then we became something, and I wanted to give you everything I could. I broke up with all those people, all my submissive all my fuck buddies. Because I knew you were it. And for a while everything was good. I was the happiest I had been since James. And then. The world froze. I can't get that image of you two in bed out of my head. I felt betrayed Harry, like I gave you everything I could, everything I could offer. If you wanted something I gave it to you, no matter what I had to do to get it. If you didn't want something and I did, I pushed my feelings away to make yours priority. I gave you _everything_." Louis was in near tears by this point and had to catch his breath.  
  
"The next week you were all I could think about. And all I felt was my heart literally stopping. I felt my bones and fingers turn to ice, and it was like a light had been burned out inside me. Harry I cried so much for you. Just two weeks ago I ate ten egg rolls, cried to Zayn, then passed out on the couch. I felt _destroyed_. I was angry and frustrated, I was falling into a spiral of destruction because the one person I gave everything to shoved it back in my face and told me I wasn't enough! I wasn't enough for you, I wasn't good enough for you to keep, to be honest too. I wasn't good enough to hold a commitment! I got me thinking and I realized, I was never good enough for you. I gave you fucking everything and you still couldn't tell me the fucking truth sometimes, you couldn't fucking look me in the eye and admitted you fucked up! I wasn't fucking good enough for you!"  
  
Louis was practically screaming at this point while crying hard, all the pent up emotions and feelings finally coming out.  
  
"You know this week I've had panic attack after panic attack. Because I didn't want to believe that the best thing that ever happened to me was leaving. Leaving my life. And I wasn't good enough for you to stay. I gave you my heart Harry, and you took it, saw it wasn't enough and asked for more. And when I told you there was nothing more of my heart left, you blew it back in my face and turned around and left. I know I'm not the prettiest, or the smartest. I know I'm not skinny, and I have too many flaws, but I really thought you could look past that, but it turns out I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them. You use me when you're bored, and toss me away when I can't give you anymore."  
  
Harry, instinctively, wanted to rush to Louis' side and comfort him. But he didn't know how the DA would react to it. Instead, he stood up so he was staring at him will tear-filled eyes. "I kn-know how much I hurt you, I know how wrong that was, Lou. I get that you-you're not perfect no one is but you've always been perfect to _me_. It's never you, this is my fault. I was the one who let himself be pressured into drink. I was the one who lost control of his actions under the influence of the alcohol. I am the one to blame for all this heartbreak. I-" he takes a deep breath, stabbing himself over and over again with a knife would've been less painful as this. "I would understand if you want nothing to d-do with me. I understand, but I'm still hopeful. That you'd let me make it up to you. Let me show you how much I care and how I didn't... Not ever. Think of leaving you. And I could never even _think_ about hurting you. But I did which is why I'd understand... If you're still angry at me, at what I did. Please, if you'd let me in again... I promise to be better. I promise, Louis. I can't lose you," Harry whispers the last part. He was sure he was making little sense but he had to fight for Louis. "I know I fucked up so bad this time. I- I love you and I miss you so much. I miss you every night I sleep on my bed alone. I miss your smile, I never see it anymore. I miss the times we'd do nothing but cuddle. I miss your wit. I miss you and I love you so fucking much."  
  


_Even if that means letting you move on, and live without me._ Harry thought.  
  
Louis sniffles, "I won't be mad at you forever. And the first step to that is accepting your apology. But that doesn't mean you're forgiven okay? It means we're going to spend time trying to figure out if we're happy in this relationship. We've taken almost a month break, and I think we can start trying to be back into each other’s lives. But Harry this will be slow. We're not going to jump straight back into things okay?" He tries to compromise while wiping away the drying tears.  
  
Harry nods his head, thanking the heavens for giving him infinite blessings. "I understand, and I'll take anything I can get...." He hesitated, "Does that mean I get to hug you? I've been wanting to since I walked in..." Harry said, wiping his tears too.  
  
Louis hesitates, but slowly opens his arms, he wasn't going to get anywhere he continued being angry.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. "I'm really really sorry. Thank you for this chance, I know you don't give second chances often and I won't let you down. Not again."  
  
Louis closes his arms around Harry hesitantly. "This changed things between us Hazza. We won't go back to being perfect. But we'll be okay. And that's enough for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry I had to drag you into that haha...
> 
> Kudos and comment if you like!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: alphaloutomlinson.tumblr.com
> 
> (Most of this chapter is based on my experiences if you couldn't tell)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realized he was too tired to argue, too tried to keep this weird, awkward relationship with Louis, and if Louis wanted to leave without Harry, who was he to stop him? Right now, all he wanted to focus on was graduating and going to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... hey. It's been like two years, I sat here and looked at this chapter and reread again and again because I didn't know what more to say. I poured my heart out and let you all witness, and now I'm adding this small chapter. I feel like it'll help steer the story in the direction that we want it too. So here it is? I hope you like it. Comment and Kudos if you like? Thanks. Em & G.

They were trying. They really were. Louis pretended to put on a smile every day and teach, and Harry just tried to graduate without having too many breakdowns. Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Josh watched from the sidelines, all trying to do their best to console their friends. But soon tension between Harry and Louis caused tension between the other. They all felt like they had to pick a side, even if both Louis and Harry have told them they didn’t need too. 

*

“Niall enough! I understand that Harry is upset but I’m not talking to Louis about it anymore, Harry did something he shouldn’t have and that’s that. Louis needs time to do what he needs to do. When you cheated on me with Liam, it only made sense that we open this relationship, but because that’s who we are. Harry and Louis are different.” Josh tries to explain to his boyfriend. They were in the kitchen, Harry had left to a study group and they only had a bit more time to talk as Josh had to meet up with Liam for practice. 

“Josh just try again! There’s no harm in it, Harry is moping around this dorm every day, this is like the first time he’s been out that’s not for food.” Niall tried to reason getting upset with his boyfriend. 

“Okay well, honestly he shouldn’t have cheated! He knew full well how much he was drinking, if he’s such a good submissive like I know he is, then he should’ve stopped drinking!” Josh tried to reason.

“You agree with Louis, don’t you? That if you can do it sober you can do it drunk? That’s bullshit!” Niall said louder, the submissive in him thrown out the window. 

“You know what? Yeah, I do, maybe it’s from a Dom perspective or from the “I’ve been cheated on too” perspective, but Harry fucked up, I’m not going to excuse that, yes he apologized, yes Louis forgave him, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s his fault. You agree with Harry, don’t you? ‘Not sober, not my fault?’” Josh crossed his arms. 

“Yeah you know what I do, maybe It’s the “submissive” part of me, or maybe because I know what it’s like to fuck up and have it define me, but he just needs another chance, with everything they’ve been through the least Louis could give him is another chance! Would it kill you to talk to Louis again?!”

“No Niall, I’m not repeating myself again. Do not make me pull the Dom card on you.” He growls.

“Wow really? Is that all you see me as? Your submissive?” Niall was getting angry, and so was Josh.

Josh looked at the clock, “you know I don’t Niall. And if you have to ask that then I have to question this relationship. Now I have to go to practice, I suggest you calm down, and we’ll talk when I get back.”

“You know I’m starting to question this relationship too. Go ahead, leave!” Niall screamed. 

“Fine! I will!” Josh screamed back just as loud and grabbed his things before slamming the door behind him.

Niall spent the next thirty minutes trying to calm down. He didn’t like fighting with Josh, but he was fed up with how he was acting.

After thinking a bit longer about his options, Niall realized there was nothing stopping him from talking to Louis himself. 

So he planned to do just that.

He knew Louis had detention duty around this time, and he could probably catch the tail end of it if he hurried. He grabbed his wallet and keys and hurried over to the building. 

He was right, the few students in detention were pulling their pants up from a harsh paddling and were getting ready to leave when Niall came in. 

Louis smiled the second he saw him, he always did have a soft spot for Niall. “Hey Ni whats up?” 

Niall could physically see how this whole situation was affecting him, there were bags under his eyes, he looked skinnier, he moved slower, he understood the pain, but he needed to talk to him.

“Hello Mr. T, can we talk in your office please?” He tries to sound like a regular student. 

“Yeah sure come on in.” Louis smiled again but it didn’t reach his eyes. He opened the door and let him in, closing it behind him and sitting down in his office chair when Niall plopped down on the couch.

“What’s up? Everything okay?” It was typical of Louis, to be going through hell himself but still making sure everyone around him was alright and taken care of.

Niall just sighed, “Lou, I know you and Harry are going through this rough patch, but I really think it’ll be beneficial if you two try talking it out again.” He tries to persuade him with a smile. 

Louis takes a deep breath. “Niall, I-I’m just not ready to get back into full swing with Harry. I know I told him we can try and mend it, but nothing feels the same. I can’t sit across the table from him and not imagine what it must’ve been like, or even look at a picture of him and not feel pain. I’m not being overdramatic Niall, it’s just been really hard.” He tries to explain.

“But this isn’t just anybody Lou, it’s Harry. This boy loves you like you hang the sun. Are you really telling me you’re willing to give up everything you two worked for just because of one drunken night?”

Louis bit his lip, “Niall, I’m only telling you this because it’s important, and it’s the reason I can’t just get over this.” He pulls out a drawer and grabs the ring box. “Niall, I was about to propose.” He whispers and shows him.

Niall held a hand to his mouth and understood a bit better. He felt like shit for pushing Louis like this. “Fuck, Lou I’m sorry I didn’t know.” He whispers. 

“Don’t apologize Ni, you’re right you didn’t know, it’s not your fault. I just need to keep thinking about what this means for Haz and me...”

Niall looked down at his own feet, he felt stupid for coming here and pushing Lou, he should’ve listened to Josh and stayed out of it. He watched Louis put the ring away with sad eyes. “I think I just need to get away for a bit. Put some space between us you know?” He looks at his cork board with a picture of Poland on it. “I’ve been offered a year job in Warsaw, a trial run for a sex Ed academy like this one. It's another reason why I haven’t spoken to Harry yet. I’m thinking of taking it, getting a fresh start and trying to clear my mind.” He smiles softly. 

Niall looks at the picture and looks at the drawer where the ring was. “Y-you deserve that Louis. You should do whatever you think is best for you.” He whispers. He loved Harry like a brother and wanted nothing than to protect him, but now he realizes that it might be best for the both of them if Louis did take this break. 

Louis just shrugs standing up, “it is what it is. I’ll think it over a bit more and talk to Harry soon.” He kisses Niall’s temple. “Come on little one let's get you back to your dorm. I have a feeling you weren’t supposed to be here.” He winks. He lays a gentle hand on his lower back, grabbed his bag and walked the two back to the dorm.

They get to Niall’s room and go in, they see Josh making dinner, “where did you even go Ni I thought-“ He looks over at the two. “You went to talk to Louis?” He crosses his arms.

“Yeah, cause if you weren’t I was.” He growls back remembering the anger again. 

Louis sighs, He kisses Niall’s temple again, “I’ll let you two talk. But don’t be too hard on him Josh, he was just trying to help.” Louis gives Niall a little push into the dorm and left.

Josh just raises an eyebrow at Niall. “Anything to say Ni?” 

Niall just rolled his eyes. “Louis is my friend too, if I want to talk to him I have every right too.” He growls.

“Yes, you do I just don’t see why you went behind my back to do it!” 

“I didn’t go behind your back Josh, you never said I couldn’t talk to him, again, Louis is my friend too, stop treating me like your sub, Josh! You can’t control everything okay?!” Niall screamed.

“We've crossed that Niall! All you’ve done is disrespect and disobey me! Even in just our relationship, I think as your boyfriend you would listen to me!”

“Oh just as you listen to me? I love you Josh but this is ridiculous!” Niall slammed his hand on the table.

“What’s ridiculous is that you don’t see a problem with this Niall?! Louis and I have always taught you and Harry to mind your own business, to keep out of the affairs of other people otherwise it gets messy, and as always, you never listen! We do not have a place in this situation, you should have never talked to Louis, and we should’ve never picked sides!”

“Maybe I should’ve never dated a dude with a stick so far up his ass and a need to control every situation!” He yelled loudly. 

Josh glared at him and stood straighter. “If that’s how you feel. We’re through.” He grabbed his stuff and left, “I’ll come back to grab anything else I left.” He whispers and headed back to his dorm. 

Niall stood there in shock, not fully registering what was happening. 

He stepped back and sat on the couch to try and process. 

He didn’t know how long he was there till Harry came back home, “Niall? Ni? Why are you sitting like this?” He dropped his things and kneeled to look at him, “Ni what happened?” He asks confusion written all over his face. 

“J-josh and I broke up.”

Harry looked shocked, “what? When? Just now?” He looked at the kitchen and saw a half-cooked dinner. “Fuck, okay um, let me make you some dinner and we’ll cuddle and talk after Okay?” He tried to talk to him softly. 

Harry had taken care of Niall that night, it was the least he could do for his best friend who had always done so much for him. He didn’t catch much of the story, but he heard it was bad. 

*

Over the next week, Josh came by when he knew Niall had class, grabbing stuff he had left over and trying to avoid showing any emotion. 

Harry couldn’t bite his tongue any longer and had to ask, “why the sudden breakup Josh? You two were the strongest couple I knew…” He whispers. 

Josh rubs his eyes. “Honestly, I couldn’t tell you, it was over a stupid fight.” He didn’t want to tell Harry the real details as to not make him feel bad. 

Harry nodded, “oh um okay. Well if I can help let me know?” He tried to smiles. Apparently, they were all going through something. 

“Well, I’m here if you want to talk Yeah?” He hugs Josh tentatively. 

Josh hugs him back and ruffled his hair. “Thanks, babe. You always were the sweet one.”

Harry just swats his hands away and goes back to doing some homework. 

*

Harry hasn’t been well either, he didn’t like leaving the dorm anymore, and he wasn’t too keen on talking to anyone new, he just wanted to graduate and get to college. 

He had gotten accepted to his top three, University of Bern, University of Warsaw, and the City University of New York in Manhattan. He was leaning towards New York but knew his parents would never be okay with him going so far. 

He also hadn’t told too many people yet, including the one person that needed to know. 

He and Louis haven’t talked much at all actually, both trying to be comfortable being around each other before trying to get back to being a couple. He had heard some rumors that Louis was seeing someone or quitting soon, and he hoped neither were true. 

It was weird, almost by fate that Louis had texted as he was thinking about him. 

Hey. We should talk. Come to my office after class tomorrow?

Harry didn’t care about looking too eager to reply. 

Of course Sir. See you then.

He didn’t know where they were in Dom/sub terms. He knows that Louis hadn’t touched him since that night, always letting Zayn punish him and take him for maintenance days. 

It was weird honestly, his body felt like it belonged to Louis, and so he hasn’t had any sexual relief… like at all.

But it didn’t really bother him, his body already trained to only desire for Louis’ touch. Weird.

*

He was nervous when he walked into Louis’ office the next day. His hands were shaking and he was fiddling with his hoodie strings. 

He saw the last of Louis’ students packing up and leaving, and when Louis was alone he finally walked in.

*

Louis was a wreck the night before as well, running over the same lines and rehearsing the speech he had for Harry.

He motioned for Harry to come in when all of his students had left.

“How are you, Harry?” He said his voice hoarse from the lecture. 

“I-I’m alright Sir, how are you?” Harry asked back cordially as the two walked into the office. 

“I’ve been better.” He whispers. “Please sit.” He motioned to the couch.

“The reason I asked you here today Harry is because I think we need to straighten a few things out.” Louis went to his file cabinet and pulled out a few papers. 

“I know we said we’re going start trying to be back into each other’s lives, but Harry, I think the best thing for us to dissolve our contract.” He said to the best of his ability without shaking.

He saw Harry visibly flinch. 

“S-sir… Louis p-please no…” Harry whispered trying not to start crying then and there. 

Louis just swallowed his own anxiousness. “Harry, I’ve been offered a job in Warsaw, and I’m planning to take it. It’s only for a year, but I think space and the time will be good for us.” He tries to explain.

“B-but sir! I got accepted to the University of Warsaw, I could go with you! We don’t have to break up!” Harry tried to plead, grasping on what he could. 

“Well congratulations Harry, But you’re missing the point. We need time and space away from each other. Because this rift between us just isn’t between us anymore. Did you know we’re the reason Niall and Josh broke up? Because they got in a fight over picking sides. It’s not fair to them, we can’t keep being selfish like this.” He looks down at the papers. 

“Harry, I still love you very much, but with having a strong commitment with James, to a string of submissives and hookups then another strong commitment with you all based on sex, I think I just need to take a step back and really try and figure out what I want, you know?” He hoped he was explaining this well.

Harry realized he was too tired to argue, too tried to keep this weird, awkward relationship with Louis, and if Louis wanted to leave without Harry, who was he to stop him? Right now, all he wanted to focus on was graduating and going to college.

Harry bit his lip and nodded sadly. “I-I understand. I’m not happy and I don’t like it, but if this is what you want then Okay…”

Louis nods and hands him the papers. “This is our original contract. It has a closing clause where you go through and check mark everything you’ve done and what you liked and what you didn’t and how I can improve and other things. It’s just to show you your growth throughout this relationship.” He tries to stay level-headed for the sake of things. “Then I need you to sign the last page that this is a mutual agreement to terminate this contract and that you agree to the rest of the clauses.” Louis was very thorough and professional when it came to his sex life thank you very much. “I need it back by Wednesday Okay?” He whispers. 

“Y-Yeah I’ll make sure it gets done.” Harry was on the verge of crying again. He’s surprised he still had tears left. He knew this was coming, but he thought he’d still have a chance to make things right. He wanted to fight. Fight for the only man he's ever loved, beg him to take him back and to try and resolve their differences. But there's nothing he can say right now that hasn't already been said.

“That’s all. You’re dismissed.”

Harry got up and left quickly, finally letting tears fall on the way back to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. I don't know when we'll post next, it was hard to come back from the last chapter but now that we have a new direction maybe it will easier to write. Thank you again for reading and please comment and kudos if you liked!


End file.
